Welcome to the Chaos
by Wishmaker1028
Summary: Jorgen confesses to his cruel act towards Timmy in 'It's a Wishful Life'. So he goes on a self exile, leaving a can of worms to be opened. Anti-Timothy has been revived, Kids Network Studios is on the rise, & the keys to the staff of Camille are out. AU, re-write of "The Chaos of Knowing" and "Storm Inside". Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! Edited on DA.
1. Chapter 1

**Kids Network Studios Presents**

 _In Association with Toonami and TimPrime1_

 **Welcome to the Chaos**

It was finally over. Everything was done. The Darkness was gone, finally. Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner could not have been happier. He was a hero. And the best part? Everyone knew. His parents, his friends, and his foes. Especially the one and only Beatrice _"Trixie"_ Elizabeth Tang. They were all in Fairy World, rocking out to Kiss. Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest fairy universe and the rule enforcer was sitting right behind Timmy and Trixie. Alex _"A.J."_ Johnson and Chester McBadbat was with Timmy's parents, Terrance and Tamara Turner.

Denzel Crocker was with Kiss as were Vicky De Lesile, Mark Chang, Turbo Thunder, and more. Jorgen toasted his grape juice high, smiling a little bit.

He commented, "Here's to the best Chosen One ever."

Timmy turned to Trixie as he told her, "And finally...the best kiss ever."

Trixie smiled, leaning in. Timmy did the same as they finally kissed. Timmy felt his heart pounding in his chest but his head was too. He tried to ignore it the best he could but it wasn't going away. He pulled away from Trixie, smiling at her. But she must've known something was wrong. She had a long face of concern.

She asked, worried, "Timmy? Are you okay?"

Timmy looked up at Jorgen, seeing that he was gone. That's when Timmy panicked.

He questioned, "Where'd Jorgen go?"

Trixie was about to say that she didn't know when they heard some feedback. They all looked down on the stage, where Jorgen was standing. His eyes looked drained.

Jorgen sadly apologized, "Oh, sorry." He paused and then added, "I, uh, wanted to thank you all for coming to the celebration for Turner." The group cheered, even Turbo. Jorgen waved them down, calming down yet again. He stated, "But I have a confession." He paused yet again. This one was longer, however. He finally admitted, "Uh, when Turner wished that he was never born, I was there. I showed Turner a timeline where the world would be better without him."

Everyone went from a quiet, uneasy silence to a uproar. The fairies _'poofed'_ up pitchforks and torches. Jorgen paled, running out of the aud. The mob followed, leaving Timmy and Trixie behind. Timmy was just too stunned and Trixie wanted to stay with Timmy.

Timmy stammered, "W - what just happened...?"

Trixie asked, "Timmy? Is what Jorgen said true?"

Timmy barely managed to nod when he started to answer, "Yeah..."

That's when he heard a _'poof'_. Timmy looked to see King Lawrence there, along with Gabriel.

King Lawrence greeted, "Hello Timmy, Trixie."

Timmy bowed his head and greeted, "Your Majesty."

Trixie followed suit as she awkwardly greeted, "Uh hi."

Gabriel asked, "Are you alright, Timmy? We heard what happened."

Timmy quickly lied, "Yeah, I'm fine. But Jorgen won't be with that mob."

King Lawrence nodded as he replied, "Yes, we know. We are getting his replacement as we speak."

Trixie raised an eyebrow and asked, "Replacement? Are you going to fire him?"

Gabriel answered, "Yes, for the time being until he learns his lesson."

A voice stated, "I taught him that lesson."

The four of them perked up, turning to see who it was. Standing there, was Professor Paradox.

Trixie asked, "Wait, who's that?"

Timmy answered, "Professor Paradox, a time walker."

* * *

Fairy World, usually full of wonderfully strange sights or just wonderful sights or just strange sights. However, there was a sight occurring that was even strange by Fairy World standards. And that was a mob of fairies (plus the humans) with torches, wands and pitchforks. The mob was strange enough, but the person running from the mob was stranger still. It was Jorgen running, in real _'fear'_ from the mob. He may have been the Toughest Fairy in the Universe, but not even he could hold his own. Not with a bunch of fairies. Wanda was at the head of the mob with her head on fire and with her wand glowing at full power.

Jorgen could tell that Wanda was furious. She loved Timmy like a son. Instead of having a fear reaction; Jorgen actually smiled at the this. Wanda took aim and Jorgen's crown exploded. Jorgen then tried to activate his jetpack, but the Tooth Fairy took aim and his jetpack exploded. So he just settled for running as fast as he could. A bunch of garbage fell on top of Jorgen causing him to trip. He got up and looked up...Big Daddy. Jorgen, then, ran harder. He finally saw a sign.

 _"Fairy Stone Park: With woods so thick you can hide in them"_.

Jorgen breathed, "At last, I'll hide in here...for now."

The Toughest Fairy in the Universe went into the woods and hid behind a tree. Individually, he could take on every fairy, but he couldn't take on a mob with magic. Wanda was scary when she was mad. But, the thing of it was...this is what he wanted.

Jorgen stated, "This is for Turner's own good. Without me, things would be better off."

He listened for a second. He heard the mob, but the mob sounded like it was going the other way. It was. Jorgen did not breathe a sigh of relief. He wanted them to find him. He wanted to pay for his mistakes. With that, Jorgen sat against a green tree. He was exhausted from all that running. He was going to need his strength when the mob found him. He noticed the tree. It was green; even the bark was green, and why did those roots have claws... Jorgen looked up. He recognized what he saw. It was Cosmo at his angriest; in his most terrifying form.

For he was the mighty Coszilla. Jorgen looked up in terror. Coszilla/Cosmo looked enraged and got ready to lift his foot to stomp on Jorgen. However, the Toughest Fairy in the Universe managed to roll out of the way in the nick of time. As he rolled he bumped against a purple tree.

Jorgen breathed, looking up, "Purple?"

It was Poof as a monster similar to his father. _"Poofzilla"_ so to speak. He looked enraged. Then Jorgen realized the reason, paling as he did. Since Timmy wished up Poof, a world without Timmy would be a world without Poof. Jorgen didn't intend for this to be the message he had given, but Poof and Cosmo did not look very reasonable. He had to get out of there...after all...things wouldn't work if they were all alone. Jorgen had an idea.

Jorgen commented, "Look, string!"

The Toughest Fairy in the Universe then pointed in the direction of the woods. It worked. Both _"Poofzilla"_ and _"Coszilla"_ went into the direction where Jorgen pointed.

Apparently, Poof had inherited Cosmo's love of string.

Jorgen stated, "Now, to find my wand. I must have dropped it, but where." Jorgen looked around and he thought saw it. It was lying at an odd angle. Suddenly it moved up. Jorgen eyes followed the now diagonal staff, and saw that two people were holding it...an eleven year old African American boy and a blonde hair boy. Jorgen breathed, "A.J. and Chester..."

A.J. lifted the wand rest of the way up and told him, "Jorgen, say hello to our big glowing friend."

By that time, the rest of the mob had caught up to them. Everyone attacked Jorgen separately. They eventually got Jorgen to go down onto the ground. Jorgen might have been immortal but those blows did indeed hurt. He saw that his breathing was a bit wheezy. _'Finally, I get to pay for my mistakes and join Winston in the great beyond,'_ Jorgen thought. Everyone was about to make the last blow, which Jorgen was more than ready for until...a fairy shield came up over Jorgen...protecting him.

Wanda asked, upset, "Where'd that come from?"

King Lawrence yelled, "Stop this!"

Everyone looked up and right above the fairy shield was the king.

All of the fairies breathed, "The king...?"

King Lawrence floated in front of Jorgen and defended, "You guys don't want to do this."

The Tooth Fairy advised, "Please, Your Majesty, get out of the way. We don't want to harm you."

He asked, "Just listen to me first, please?" Everyone lowered their weapons for a second. King Lawrence breathed a sigh of relief. He stated, "Now, I'm sure Jorgen feels really, really bad for what he's done. But, you've got to give him credit. He actually confessed what he did to Timmy was wrong."

A.J. started to say, "Yeah but..."

King Lawrence interrupted, "Please, let me finish." A.J. stopped as the king of the fairies continued, "Now, I'm sure my fairy council will reprimand him. He truly does feel bad about it. Why else would he confess about it? I mean, I don't think that Jorgen was being deliberately cruel." Everyone shot him a small look. He corrected, "Oh okay, perhaps he was, but he did not mean to be that cruel; as always he went too far. He was simply trying to teach Timmy a lesson, but his methods were not the wisest ones. He truly was trying to help Timmy. Didn't you see all of it?"

Tamara was trying to be polite and replied, "Yes, but that still was a vicious thing to do to Timmy."

King Lawrence pointed out, "If I be so bold, I think you are all guilty of being vicious to Timmy. But, Timmy has forgiven Jorgen; so I would think you'd follow his example."

A.J. told him, "Timmy's always been a little too forgiving and trusting."

The king of the fairies snapped as he asked, "And would you have him any other way?"

There was silence as everyone seemed to waver a bit.

Wanda, whose hair fire had cooled down, spoke, "King Lawrence's right. I admit I was angry too, but Jorgen, now that I think about it, was probably trying to help Timmy in his own idiotic way."

Jorgen, who was still fallen, wheezed, "Thank you Wanda, I think."

A.J. and Chester replied, putting the wand down, "Okay."

Everyone followed suit. King Lawrence smiled at this as he went over to Jorgen.

He asked, "Why did you confess anyways?"

Jorgen wheezed, "I wanted everyone to know so my death could pay for the mistakes I have done... I just wish that my death could resurrect Winston..."

Vicky turned white as a ghost, going over to Jorgen slowly, and asked, "You knew my brother?"

Jorgen wheezed sadly, "It was because of me not watching over him that your brother is dead..."

Vicky was in shock.

King Lawrence stated, upset, "That was not your fault, Jorgen Von Strangle."

Jorgen was completely upset as he kept wheezing, "Wasn't it? If I had told Binky about the anti-fairies, Winston would still be alive. And if I was never around in the first place, Winston would still be with us! And you know it, Your Majesty!"

He asked, concerned, "How do you know that?"

Jorgen was still very much weakened as he explained, "Paradox showed me what life would be like without me in it as a punishment." Jorgen started to shed some tears and turned away from everyone. He sobbed, "Forgive me, Turner. Forgive me, Winston. Forgive me, all."

In a _'poof'_ , Gabriel appeared.

Gabriel stated, "Come Jorgen, it is time you're punishment."

Jorgen replied, waving his wand, "Exile, I agree. Farewell."

The Tooth Fairy perked up at this and started to say, "Wait a minute, Jorgen..."

She didn't even finish her sentence. With an _'atomic poof'_ , Jorgen Von Strangle was gone.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Well, there we have it! The brand new start to the first chapter! Wahoo! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

Three Months Later

A.J. was walking home after studying with his two best friends; Timmy and Chester, at the Turner house. With him was a brown dog with a golden crown on top its head. It was just starting to get dark so A.J. and his dog picked the pace up and arrived at his house just 5 minutes before his school night curfew of 8:00 P.M. He pulled the key out to his very large house and entered as did his dog.

A.J. shouted, "Mom! Dad! Lionel and I are home!"

Lionel was the name of the dog next to A.J.

His mother came down out of the den and greeted, "Okay honey." She hugged her son and asked, "You and Lionel did eat something at Timmy's dear, didn't you?"

A.J. smiled a bit at his mom's concern, returning her hug.

He answered, "Yes ma'am. We had, well, Timmy and Chester had spaghetti and meatballs, they made me fish, because they know we don't eat red meat. And Lionel had a can of dog food."

Mrs. Johnson smiled warmly at her son. She had to admit, she never thought that the Turners would turn around.

She told her son, "It's very nice of the Turners and especially Timmy that they think enough of you to do that for you and Lionel."

A.J. got sort of melacholony as he started to say, "Yeah, it really is..."

Mrs. Johnson noticed her son's sudden change of expression and asked, concerned, "Son, is there anything wrong?"

A.J. shook his head. He didn't want his mother to worry and answered, "No, I'm just thinking of the test we have tomorrow, that's all. It's going to be hard."

Mrs. Johnson stated, "Well, do you think that Crocker might not go easy on Timmy? I mean, he is still a loony tune who thinks Dimmsdale is filled with fairies. I honestly don't understand why they keep him!"

A.J. faked a smile, while looking at Lionel, and responded, "Neither do I."

Mrs. Johnson got another concerned look at her face. A.J., she thought was not telling her everything. She looked at him in the eyes.

She asked, "Are you sure there's nothing else?"

A.J. looked without trying to meet her eyes. His mother's penetrating eyes could always pull the truth out of him. He didn't really want to admit what was really bothering him.

He replied, "No." He then added, "Listen I've got to get us ready for bed. I've got a big day tomorrow with that test. Good night Mom and I'll tell Dad good night when I see him upstairs."

And with that A.J. darted upstairs. Once he got upstairs, A.J. breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't have his mom finding out about what was going on. Not now and defiantly not yet...

* * *

It was getting close to nine o'clock and A.J. was finishing up some last minute things for tomorrow before he went to bed. Lionel was lying on the floor almost asleep. There was a knock at his bedroom door.

He stated, "Come in." That's when A.J.'s dad came in. A.J. smiled as he teased, "Thank you for knocking even though you asserted your parental authority by coming in any way."

Mr. Johnson laughed, then turned serious as he looked at his son and asked, "A.J, what's wrong?"

A.J. looked at his father and questioned, "Why do you ask that?"

His Dad pointed out, "You didn't answer my question, son."

A.J. told him, "You've talked to Mom." When his father didn't dispute it; A.J. added, "I can't keep anything from her, even when I'm quiet about it."

To that, Mr. Johnson laughed even harder and explained, "Son, I've been married to your mother for 15 years, and she can read me like a book too."

A.J. smiled. It was good to see that.

Then A.J. questioned, "What did Mom tell you exactly?"

His father answered, "Well, she said you were concerned about the way Crackerpot used to treat Timmy. Before his attitude did a strange one-eighty three months ago."

A.J. pointed out, "It's not just that, Dad. Timmy and Chester do a lot for me. Especially Timmy and I wonder if I'm there as much as I should be."

Mr. Johnson looked a bit puzzled by this comment. He knew Timmy very well. He taught A.J. how to be a kid.

He started to say, "Son, you help him to study, and we have him over and..."

A.J. interrupted, "It's not just that Dad." That's when he realized that he interrupted and apologized, "Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

His Dad shook his head and insisted, "No go on A.J., that's why I'm up here."

A.J. took a breath as he explained, "Timmy has his share of his faults, but there is one thing that he has that I don't. When push comes to shove, he's brave enough to do the right thing and he's brave enough to do potentially dangerous things to help us. We almost lost the skate park to Vicky and Timmy was the only one brave enough to go on that big ramp."

It all came out in a rush, like A.J. had waited to say this for a long time.

He added, "When we were on the Brain-A-Thon, he was willing to be disqualified and possibly suspended from school just to do the right thing by me. When he tried to get popular and it looked like that he was going to lose Chester, me and Elmer as friends, he stood up to the popular kids and said he'd rather be unpopular and be friends with us then risk losing us."

A.J. paused to catch his breath and continued, "I mean do you know how hard that was for him. He's had a thing for Trixie since kindergarten. And he gave that up for us. I don't think I could do half of what Timmy does for me," A.J. caught his breath again, "because I think I'm a coward."

Mr. Johnson was silent for a second before placing his hand on his son's shoulder and told him, "Son, I think you're being hard on yourself. You're not a coward."

A.J. looked at his Dad and pointed out, "I don't stand up as much as I should."

His Dad shook his head and stated, "There are adults that don't do that either. That doesn't make you a coward."

A.J. sighed, "Yeah, but dad when I see Francis and Remy Buxaplenty treat my friend like he's some piece of trash or a punching bag, it makes me angry, but I still don't do anything. I feel like I've failed him."

The air was quiet for a few minutes. Mr. Johnson thought carefully.

A.J.'s Dad asked, "Have you talked to Timmy about this?"

A.J. nodded and answered, "I want to but I don't know how to approach him about it."

Mr. Johnson told his son, "Timmy is one of your best friends. Just talk to him. Have Chester help you talk to him." He looked at his son and asked, "Don't you boys have that camping trip this Saturday?" A.J. nodded. His Dad smiled as he stated, "Okay, that would be as good time as any. Just think about it, okay?" A.J. nodded again, with a small smile. "Well," Mr. Johnson said, "Just think about it. It's getting late, though. We both better get to bed." Mr. Johnson stood up and told his son, "Good night son."

A.J. replied, "Good night Dad and thanks."

His Dad nodded and responded, "You're welcome, and oh and son." A.J. looked up. His father smiled at him. His father added, "There's one thing you're wrong about. You're not a coward. And I think, like Timmy, if push came to shove you would help your friends or family if you thought they were in trouble."

And with that Mr. Johnson turned off the light and left the room. A.J. sighed a bit, glad that he had gotten that off of his chest. It felt good. That's when a voice caught his attention.

"Your Dad is right. But, I know it's hard to keep this secret from them."

A.J. turned to Lionel. In a _'poof',_ Lionel turned from a dog into a fairy. He was an African American fairy, has brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a gray business suit, and black shoes. He also has the usual fairy necessities: a crown, a wand, and wings. Yes; A.J. Johnson, the genius of Dimmsdale, had a fairy godparent. Lionel, at one time, was a fairy lawyer and juror.

A.J. nodded in agreement and replied, "Yeah, I agree. Now I know what Timmy's been feeling all of this time."

Lionel chuckled as he responded, "Keeping a secret is never easy, kiddo."

A.J. asked, teasing, "How does he do it...?"

Lionel laughed now and answered, "Timmy has his own style."

A.J. teasingly stated, "Always blame the Internet."

Lionel told him, laughing, "This is true."

A.J. laughed as did Lionel, trying to keep as quiet as possible. After all, they didn't want A.J.'s parents to find them. They were much sharper than Timmy's ever were.

* * *

London, England

Jorgen Von Strangle walked down the streets, trying to stay hidden for the most part. He had decided to come here for his exile. It took him a while to get all of the needed paperwork to pass off as a human. He had changed his white snow hair to blonde. He kept his blue eyes and pretended to be a solder. It was enough to help him to this point. He was in the lobby at the London Examiner, waiting for his interview with the editor of the paper. Jorgen looked up at the receptionist behind the counter. She was nothing like he had ever seen before, fairy or not.

She had light yellow skin, short brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a red low cut blouse that showed her cleavage, a short gray skirt, black tights, and red dress shoes. The name on the desk read: _"Nacey Cortex, receptionist"_. Jorgen felt his throat was dry as he tried to clear his throat, capturing her attention.

She looked up as she asked, "Yes, Mr. Von Strangle?"

Jorgen was trying not to blush and answered, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to bother you, Miss Cortex. But I'm just really nervous."

Nacey smiled, Jorgen's heart flying right out of chest. There was just something about her that got him flustered.

She stated, "There is nothing to be nervous about with your amazing record of service."

Jorgen blushed modestly as he replied, "Why thank you, Miss Cortex."

Nacey told him, "My family and friends call me Nance."

Jorgen perked up at that as he questioned, "Am I your friend?"

Nacey was the one to blush now and explained, "Possible."

Jorgen smiled as someone came out of the office, waving him in. Jorgen got up from his seat, waving at Nacey, passing by her. She waved back, smiling. Jorgen entered the office. _'Maybe this was a good idea after all,'_ he thought.

* * *

After scoring his interview, he headed out of the office an hour later. Nacey was there, holding some files. She walked over to him, smiling. Jorgen tried not to blush still, smiling too.

He stated, "I got the job."

Nacey replied, "Congratulations, Mr. Von Strangle."

Jorgen flirted, "Please, I prefer Jorgen." He paused and added, "I start on Monday."

Nacey giggled as she responded, "I'll see you then."

Jorgen saw that she was starting to walk away. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted to learn more. He didn't know why.

That's when he asked, "Wait, won't I see you before I start?"

She teased, "Not unless you want to get your new boss mad."

Jorgen blushed in embarrassment as he questioned, "Can't we just meet for lunch or something?"

Nacey kept teasing, "I don't date co-workers."

Jorgen was flustered at this point. She was out of sight and she was absolutely beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was glad that he had chosen this place for his exile. He might have still been hurt from the divorce with Tooth Fairy but something was telling him that he was going to make a good recovery.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: That he will indeed. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

A few months ago...

Jorgen had just returned home from enforcing Da Rules. He had to admit that his feet were tired from standing all day. He couldn't wait to sit on the couch and watch _'All My Biceps'_. He took out his key to the house that he shared with his beautiful wife, Tooth Fairy. But to his surprise, the key didn't even manage to get into the lock.

"What in the world is happening?" He asked, puzzled.

"Can't get in, can you?" A voice asked, sounding upset.

Jorgen spun around and floating there was the Tooth Fairy. And she looked mad beyond belief.

"What's going on TF?" Jorgen asked, looking at her concerned.

Tooth Fairy rolled her eyes as she answered, huffing, "I completely hate that nickname. And if you were actually around and not constantly doing your job and picking on poor Timmy Turner, you would know that!"

Jorgen looked sad and stated, "I do admit that I do my job a lot but it does not mean I do not love you." He paused as he asked, "And what are you talking about? The last time I picked on Timmy Turner was when I used his teeth to pop the question with!"

Tooth Fairy was furious at this point, making a fist, as she huffed, "You idiot! Binky told me what you did to Timmy. You know, that wish that he was never born!"

Jorgen's eyes flew open in surprise. Did Binky really squeal on him to Tooth Fairy? And if he did, who else knew about what happened between them? Did the counsel know?

"I did not mean that much harm to him," Jorgen tried to reason.

"You don't get it, do you?" Tooth Fairy asked, in a bit of hateful awe. "He was going to commit suicide because of you!"

That's when Jorgen's world came crashing down. His eyes were wide as he dropped to his knees. His breathing was hard and swallow. Tooth Fairy floated away from him, saying nothing else to him. Jorgen's entire body shook hard as he got up, walking away from his former home.

"Jorgen Von Strangle." A voice stated.

Jorgen froze in his tracks, expecting Time to be behind him. Except, when he turned around, he did not see Time. He saw another man. He was tall, salt and pepper hair, brown eyes, orange undershirt, a white lab coat, brown jeans, green goggles, and brown shoes.

Jorgen got annoyed and asked, "Who are you?"

He walked over to Jorgen as he answered, "My name is Professor Paradox, a friend of Ben Tennyson's. I am a time walker."

"Time walker?" Jorgen repeated, a bit mystified. "And who is Ben Tennyson?"

Paradox ignored the question about Ben as he nodded and replied, "I'm here on orders of your king. To show you the error of your ways and give you a taste of your own medicine."

"And how are you gonna do that, time walker?" Jorgen asked, a bit annoyed.

 _'So the king does know,'_ he thought, a bit annoyed at himself. Anyways, Paradox didn't answer as he took Jorgen's arm and went back in time.

* * *

When Jorgen was able to open his eyes again, he saw a very strange place. He felt at home, which felt a bit odd to him. Where in the world were they?

"Where are we?" Jorgen demanded.

"Surely you do not recognize your home?" Paradox answered, his face neutral.

Jorgen perked up as he look around, a bit puzzled. The fairies were flying around, the colors were brighter, and the Big Wand was stronger than ever before.

"What is going on here?" Jorgen questioned, looking at Paradox.

But that's when he saw that he was alone. Frustrated, Jorgen sighed as he walked down the streets of Fairy World. Jorgen peeked through the window, seeing Binky, working and doing his job.

"Binky..." He breathed, in awe.

"Yes, he now does your job," Paradox stated, suddenly appearing next to him.

Jorgen was a bit startled by this as he questioned, "He does my job?!"

Paradox nodded and answered, "Yes, I know. This is the world would be like if you weren't in it."

Jorgen started to protest, "Why would he be my replacement...?!"

Paradox interrupted, "Oh you know that he would be the best thing for Fairy World."

Jorgen didn't even feel Paradox's placing his hand on the fairy commander's shoulder. The two of them went away from Fairy World, to a different location.

* * *

The two of them soon found themselves in Dimmsdale.

Jorgen recognized it right away as he asked, "Why did you bring me here?" Paradox said nothing but he stood next to Jorgen. That's when they saw a ten year old boy walk by them. That boy was his former god child, Winston. Jorgen paled, as if he had seen a ghost. Winston had died at the hands of... Jorgen felt sick to his stomach as he lowered his head and breathed, "I knew it..."

Paradox confirmed, "Yes, Winston is alive. Thanks to Cosmo and Wanda."

Jorgen perked up and saw a pink pen and a green pencil on the young ten year old. Jorgen knew a mile away that it was Cosmo and Wanda. Jorgen was even more confused now as he questioned, "But what about Turner?"

Paradox did not answer but the silence quickly did. Jorgen turned white as a ghost. That's when he felt his body tingle.

* * *

That's when he saw something. They were in a cemetery. Paradox pointed at a grave and it was inscribed: _'RIP: Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner. Born March 21, 1992. Died: January 4, 2002. Beloved son, great nephew, and friend.'_ Jorgen fell to his knees after reading what was inscribed.

Jorgen yelled, "No, this cannot be!" That's when Jorgen turned to Paradox and begged, "Please, say this won't be so! Please say that he will be spared!"

Paradox hissed, "This is what the world would be like without you." He coldly used his time powers to swat Jorgen into an open grave. That's when Jorgen saw a dozen skeleton hands going towards him. "How does it feel knowing that without you, things would be much better?! How does it feel that the entire world can go on without you?!"

"L – let me go!" Jorgen screamed, scared.

"No," Paradox refused, as he walked away.

That's when the skeleton hands pushed Jorgen further and further into the ground. Jorgen was screaming his head off for someone to help him...anyone to help him.

* * *

There was an island, west coast of Australia. It had been inhabited with a kingdom, filled with subjects and its royal family. The royalty had ruled on the island for generations, being the longest surviving monarchy, mainly due to the family knowing magic. But since the island was never discovered by anyone else besides the subjects and the family, the island just remained in the shadows. Everyone on the island was happy, even those working in the crystal mines. Until one dark, tragic day. King Sinbad, the ruling monarch, had discovered something awful.

His wife, Queen Camille, had been found making an evil magical staff. Sinbad had short salt and pepper hair, blue eyes, wearing a golden crown with red gems in it, white short sleeved dress shirt, dress blue jeans, white socks, and black dress shoes. Camille had long blonde hair with white highlights tied into a braided ponytail, blue eyes, wearing a golden crown with dark red gems in it, a pink rope as a headband, a long regal pink dress with white stripes, white stockings, with pink and white high heeled dress shoes.

"Why...why are you doing this...?" He questioned, seeing her putting in dark magical gems into her staff.

"So that I may take over completely, why else?" She answered, a smug smile on her face.

Sinbad was crushed that his own wife had betrayed him and their kingdom. So crushed in fact that he didn't even see her practicing her new evil staff out on him. Sinbad barely reacted but when someone blocked the attack, he finally snapped out of it. That's when he saw a mask in front of him. It was box like in shape, having mostly feathers on it. Sinbad was in awe when he heard a dark chuckling. He looked towards his wife and saw another mask. This one, seemed more evil in nature. It had bones dangling from its sides.

"So you finally arrived...Aku-Aku." The evil masked stated, sounding smug.

"I was not going to let you kill the king, Uka-Uka." Aku-Aku replied. "Nor let you corrupt Camille's mind."

Camille laughed coldly as she asked, "You think he corrupted me? How cute..."

Uka-Uka added, "She wanted to join me. She wanted to take over completely."

Sinbad denied, "No, that can not be true!"

Aku-Aku sighed sadly as he replied, "Sadly, my brother is not lying this time. She did want those things."

Sinbad, now in complete denial, shook his head. He dropped to his knees, his hands on his head. His response was low at first, barely catching onto the ears of the others. But Camille knew what he was saying. She walking over to him, kneeling down his eye level. He looked at her, the disbelief shining in his eyes. Camille smirked evilly, almost demon like.

"It is true." She responded, kicking him in the nuts. Sinbad groaned in pain, groveling over. Aku-Aku floated over to him as he barely managed to get up. Camille had walked away from him, turning to Uka-Uka. "Let's get my daughter, Fialda. Belle is too pure." She informed him.

"Of course," Uka-Uka replied, teleporting them.

"No..." Sinbad groaned, passing out.

Aku-Aku teleported them out of there quickly, knowing that he had to do something quick. You see, Fialda was the oldest sister. She was about 4, had long blonde hair tied up into a ponytail, blue eyes, wearing a silver crown with dark purple gems in it, pink rope as a headband, a short sleeved long regal pink dress, pink stockings, and pink dress flat heeled shoes. Belle was about 2, had long white hair that went down to her back, blue eyes.

She was wearing a silver crown with red gems in it, pink rope as a headband, a short sleeved long regal white dress, white stockings, and white dress flat heeled shoes. Aku-Aku knew that he had to do something fast so he winded up in the crystal mines, seeing that a man was coming up from the mines. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a yellow jumpsuit covered with dirt, a lamp on his head, and black boots. He was holding an axe that was quickly dropped when he saw the king, knocked out cold.

"Oh my gosh, Your Majesty!" He gushed, rushing to the aide of the king.

"He will be fine but I need you to watch over him as I go to save the princesses." Aku-Aku informed the crystal worker.

"Save them?! From what?!" The crystal miner asked.

But it was too late, Aku-Aku had left, leaving the two of them alone.

* * *

The fight lasted months almost but the kingdom, in the aftermath, was never the same. While Aku-Aku managed to save both princesses from joining their mother, Aku-Aku knew that he would have to let Fialda to get away from the island. Fialda had been in more contact with the darker gems, since her mother had put them in her crown. So, Aku-Aku had sent Fialda to New York City, with her memory wiped of the truth. As for Belle, she was allowed to stay on the island. Aku-Aku had also wiped her mind of the truth, allowing her to roam freely. Camille had been killed by Sinbad, as he was killed by her projectile.

Uka-Uka was imprisoned in a tomb as Aku-Aku went to sleep. Since that day, the subjects that had survived the fight, had left the islands almost immediately. It took them about 5 years to abandon the island completely but eventually the island was deserted. The surrounding islands also suffered the same fate. The magic that the royal family had no longer existed, except in Belle, whom was the only human living on the islands. The islands were eventually forgotten overtime, remaining a mystery to everyone and open water to all maps.

The animals and the Pokemon had eventually returned to the islands. They all lived peaceful lives, even with Belle around. However, that changed the day that the scientists arrived...

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: We got a lot of flashbacks in the third chapter, that's for sure. We are about to get to the next level, don't you worry. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Present Day, Anti-Fairy World

Anti-Cosmo looked down at the coffin that was in front of him. He sighed, a bit sadly. That's when a voice caught his attention.

"Hey what's the word, Anti-Leader? You got that what you wanted?"

Anti-Cosmo turned, seeing that Bill Cipher had joined him. Anti-Cosmo smirked, showing the bag of blood and bones.

He answered, "Quite. And with this, he will finally come back to live."

Bill looked into the coffin. That's when he saw an anti-fairy there. It looked exactly like both Timmy Turner and Nega Timmy. Only his skin was blue, just like Anti-Cosmo. He was also dressed like Anti-Cosmo too but the crown on his head was different. It was much bigger than Anti-Cosmo's.

The dream demon stated, "Chosen None. The big cheese himself."

Anti-Cosmo replied, "Yes. The leader of the anti-fairies. Created for one day but rained so much havoc."

Bill responded, "Eh, if you ask me, you should also consider Fordsy or Butterfly."

Anti-Cosmo told him, "Ford Pines, while he does have the Journals, he's not much of a threat to me. Same with Butterfly."

Bill raised an eyebrow and commented, "I don't know, she's pretty tough. And besides, she has created that resistance to take me out."

Anti-Cosmo nodded as he explained, "Kids Network Studios, I know. She's gained some ground and loyal crew members."

Bill sighed, "Never met one, aside from Butterfly. But I had the pleasure of crossing Mr. L the other day. He's in Nightmare Ridge, as is some hero named Green Star, trying to get Sixer back to Gravity Falls."

The commander of the anti-fairies perked up at this and questioned, "Don't you think that's priority one right now? Stopping him from coming back?"

Bill answered, "Actually, if IQ comes back, we'll be able to get to find the keys."

Anti-Cosmo questioned further, "He knows the locations?"

Bill stated, "He did travel into multiple dimensions, hello!"

The anti-fairy just groaned, floating over the coffin. Since the blood and bones had been returned, the time was now.

He chanted, "Bellous maxius orderus! Revius talla prolla!"

After those words were chanted, the entire place started to shake. The coffin started to glow a dark blue color. Bill felt himself being thrown, as did Anti-Cosmo. Both of them landed against the wall. The coffin landed back on the ground, the shaking stopping. After a few seconds, there was a hand coming out of the coffin. The anti-fairy came out of the coffin, revealing one blue eye and one silver.

Bill commented, "I think he's done..."

Anti-Timothy turned to him and asked, "What are you doing here, dream demon?"

Anti-Cosmo defended, "He's a friend of mine. We met eons ago."

Anti-Timothy rose out of the coffin and demanded, "Where is my mother? My brother?"

Anti-Cosmo replied, "Anti-Wanda should be back soon. As for Foop, he's in Abracatraz."

Bill responded, "Instant Stupid shouldn't have taken a shot at ya."

Anti-Timothy perked up at this and asked, "He what?!"

Anti-Cosmo answered, "It is true, my son. But don't you worry, I handled him."

Bill stated, "After the Chosen One had to help."

Anti-Cosmo shot him an unamused look. Bill cringed but it wasn't noticed.

Anti-Timothy replied, "Father, it is the time to get things ready. To get the keys."

Anti-Cosmo told him, "They haven't surfaced yet."

Bill turned into a watch and added, "And they won't until all of the Chosen Ones are back in their home dimensions."

Anti-Timothy hissed, "Who is missing?!"

Anti-Cosmo explained, "All in due time, we will get this ready by Monday."

Bill offered, "I'll even through in Mason and Mabel Gleeful from Gleeful Falls to add to our ranks."

Anti-Timothy smirked as he responded, "I like the sound of that."

* * *

Two cloaked men ran through the unknown dimension with greatest speed. As they ran this way and that way, trying to get away from what was coming after them. Right behind them was a whole bunch of monsters. They were rather huge and rather strange. They were anomalies. The one in the lead had what appeared to be a gun in his hand. The other one activated the electricity on his hand.

"We have to fight these guys," the one with the gun stated.

"Yes, I agree." The one with the electricity replied.

The one with the gun was Stanford _"Ford"_ Filbrick Pines. The one with the electricity was Green Star. Green Star had a green mask over his eyes making them green, a fine mustache, wearing a white dress shirt with gold mushroom cuffing, khakis with a red belt and a gold buckle, black running shoes, and green gloves. The monsters behind them were minions of the notorious dream demon, Bill Cipher. Ford shot at the monsters, taking a few head shots along the way. Green Star was shocking them strongly. The two quickly took out the monsters, breathing a small sigh of relief.

"That was close," Ford stated.

"Happen to agree," Green Star replied, nodding.

Ford looked around the dimension as it was started to change. Ford wrinkled his nose, getting ready for anything. Green Star stood next to him, also ready. The two of them saw that they had been transported to a yellow space filled with bricks stacked two bars high.

"Where are we?" Ford questioned.

"Aw and here I thought you would remember our special place, Fordsy." A voice taunted. Ford spun around, seeing that Bill was behind him. Green Star saw him, firing a ball of electricity, which Bill easily dodged. "Nice try, Stary." Bill mocked.

"Stop calling me that!" Green Star hissed, getting mad.

"What do you want, Cipher?" Ford asked, getting annoyed.

"The one thing that I know Butterfly gave you and Stary." Bill answered, without skipping a beat. "The Crystal Rose."

Ford looked at Green Star, whom just shrugged. Ford looked up at Bill, finally feeling that they had something up on him.

"We do not have that," the scientist stated.

"He is right, we don't," the masked man agreed.

"Then we shall we bring in my other help?" The dream demon asked, snapping his fingers.

Ford got ready for anything as a blue light came from his left. Ford and Green Star shielded their eyes. The light went away as Ford looked to see what Bill had summoned. There, right in front of him, were two teenagers. One was a boy and the other was a girl. With them was a blue triangle, whom looked like he was crying and he was in chains. He almost looked exactly like Bill. The boy was 15 years old, had straight hair, had the constellation of the Big Dipper on his forehead, blue eyes, wearing a long sleeved light blue shirt, with black pants, accompanied with a belt, and a blue cape with the symbol of a five point star on the back.

There was amulet in the form of a bolo tie around his neck. The girl was 15 year old, had long brown hair that went all the way down her back, and soulless blue eyes. She had a headband in her hair, connected to an amulet. Her nails had been taken care of, painted blue. She was wearing a black leotard, a long sleeved blue buttoned up shirt, with a black bowtie and a five point colored star on on it. She also was wearing black stockings and blue high heeled shoes.

The boy looked around in a bored like manner and asked, "Why are we in the other dimension?"

"I have brought you here to help me," Bill answered, grabbing their attention.

The girl seemed to have blew a raspberry as she stated, "Another pathetic dream demon? Excuse me, we already have Will as a pet."

Will, the blue triangle, whimpered, "H-help me, b-brother..."

"Brother?" Green Star repeated, a bit surprised. "I thought you destroyed your entire dimension, Bill."

Bill ignored the masked man, his eyes completely on Will. Will looked at him, a bit of hope in his eyes. However, they were quickly dashed when Bill spoke again.

"You know, you are as bad as I thought," the yellow dream demon stated. "You may be me in a different universe but you make me look bad. You need to step it up if you want to help...him...take down the Chosen One."

"Chosen One?" Ford whispered, interested.

Will sniffled as he whimpered, "Y-yes b-brother."

Bill turned to the teenagers and added, "Alright. Mason, Mabel! I need your help. Stary and IQ over here claim that they don't have the Crystal Rose that Butterfly had."

Mason nodded as he stated, "The one he's been hunting for."

"You really think that they can lead us to it?" Mabel questioned, sounding unsure.

"Well, if they can't, it won't hurt to flush out the rest of the newborn resistance." Bill answered, malice in his voice. Mason and Mabel both instantly smirked, sending shivers down Ford's spine. That's when they all heard something. Bill looked up, seeing a portal opening up above head. "Wait, Claw opened the portal?!" Bill questioned, upon seeing it.

Ford saw his chance as he shot Bill directly in the bowtie. He went down but he was not out. Ford started to run for the portal, the gravity now twisted and turning. Green Star was behind him, throwing an electric ball as cover. Bill screamed as Mabel activated her powers, her hands now glowing blue.

"You'll pay for that!" She declared, throwing a blue magic ball at them.

Green Star made a wall of electricity, blocking the blue magic ball. It stayed right at the wall, gaining a bit more energy as it did. Green Star struggled as Ford made it to the portal. Mason flew up, firing another blue magic ball. The two blue magic balls destroyed the electric wall, forcing Green Star to the ground.

"Green Star!" Ford yelped. Green Star got to his feet, his mask burnt off. His blue eyes shone as the fine mustache he had stuck out more. Ford was looking at him, the awe not wearing off. It was Luigi Manfredi. "Luigi?" Ford questioned, a bit surprised. "Why are you did you come here and how come Mario isn't with you?"

"Cause I have a duty to the Chosen One," Luigi answered, panting a bit. "To protect him from any harm like these people. He is like a brother to me. I love Mario and I want to protect him. I will return to the kingdom when it is time. And I will hug him, despite what happened between us."

Ford was surprised by this. Granted, he knew that he wasn't the best brother but Luigi was sure showing him a thing or two.

"Going somewhere?" Mason asked, letting his presence be known.

"Ford, go!" Luigi insisted, blocking Mason.

"And leave the party?" Mabel questioned, appearing next to them.

"I'm not leaving you, Luigi!" Ford insisted.

"Yes you are!" Luigi replied, using his powers to spark the ground.

Ford yelped, jumping into the portal. Ford screamed, extending his hand outwards. Luigi was out of sight as Ford saw that he was back in Gravity Falls. He looked, seeing Stanley with two kids and an overweight man.

"Finally! At long last!" Stanley breathed happily. He opened his arms wide, in hopes for a hug. "Brother!" He gushed.

Ford looked at him and while he had an urge to punch his brother, his body reacted quicker than his mind did. He returned the hug, quite tearfully at that. Stanley was a bit surprised, he was half expecting Ford to deck him. Quite frankly, he was glad that Ford didn't. That's when he heard something he wasn't expecting.

"Thank you Stanley...but we have another problem..."

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: That we do! This is gonna be good. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

Jimmy Neutron was walking down the streets of Retroville. He was thirteen years old but he was still the resident genius. But he was also apart of the biggest power couple, between him and Cindy Vortex. Jimmy was pretty happy that things worked out between him and Cindy. Even though they had a lot of fights, that was pretty normal, especially when they were younger.

"I'm so glad you are mine," Jimmy flirted, kissing her hand.

Cindy giggled, "Why thank you, Neutron."

Jimmy smiled wide. He had been dating Cindy ever since his return from Dimmsdale. He couldn't figure out what happened, he still couldn't. Cindy never told him what had happened between her and Timmy Turner, his best friend in another dimension.

"Why won't you tell me?" Jimmy questioned one time.

"I keep telling you, I won't tell ever!" She declared, determined.

Truth was, Cindy knew that Timmy was like a brother to her. Timmy felt it, he must've...

* * *

Two Years Ago

Timmy was with Cindy, all alone. The Retroville gang (minus Jimmy and Goddard) had gone back home. Timmy wanted to talk to her alone and she couldn't help but wonder why. Timmy had her hand, which made her a bit more jumpy. Maybe he wanted to talk about their relationship? If that was the truth...

"You okay Cindy?" Timmy asked, gaining her attention.

Cindy nodded, a bit too quickly as she answered, "Yeah, I'm okay, Timmy." When she saw his look, she added, quickly, "Honest!"

"Cin..." Timmy started to say.

Cindy blushed a bit as she babbled, "Uh, don't you think it is too early for different nicknames, Timmy? I mean, we aren't a couple!"

Timmy smiled and replied, "Cindy, please. Calm down." He made her look at him, their blue eyes meeting instantly. Timmy's were blue like the ocean but much purer. Cindy couldn't help but feeling flushed, looking into them. She felt out of her skin, though. She knew why. She had to tell Timmy. But that's when he said something low, "I know."

Cindy raised an eyebrow and questioned, "You know what?"

"You had planned to make Neutron jealous for him to notice you," Timmy answered, surprising the blonde.

She knew Timmy wasn't that bright but it was his sense of humor she liked. So how did he know her plan before Jimmy did? Timmy wasn't a genius. He was just an average kid that no one understood.

"How did you know my plan?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Timmy chuckled as he answered, "Let's just say, I'm brighter than you think."

"Apparently," Cindy stated, a bit blown away. She looked at him and asked, "Then why did you want to talk to me?"

Timmy rubbed the back of his head and answered, "Honestly? I just wanted to thank you for everything and apologize for the way we acted towards you and your friends."

Cindy smiled at that as she stated, "Thank you, Timmy. But you are saying all of this like I won't see you again."

"Well, you might not," Timmy forewarned. "At least not until Neutron can invent a cross-dimension transporter."

"He came close a few times but it turned messy," Cindy responded, tapping her chin in thought.

Timmy told her, "Well, that doesn't surprise me. The guy maybe a genius but he sure doesn't know the meaning of multiple tests." Cindy was blown away by this yet again. Timmy was right. A good scientist knew that multiple tests are essential for new inventions. Her face must've gave something away as she heard Timmy asking, "What's with the face?"

Cindy shook her head as she answered, mostly, "Every time I think I have you figured out, you surprise me Timmy Turner."

"That a good thing?" Timmy asked, raising an eyebrow. Cindy giggled, kissing his cheek. Timmy smiled wide, smiling. "Gosh..." He chuckled.

"Always wanted a sister?" Cindy asked, smiling.

Timmy didn't answer for a minute before he answered, "Something like that."

"You are a mysterious soul, Timmy," Cindy stated, giggling.

"Thanks," Timmy replied.

Cindy nodded as the two of them walked back to Jimmy. Jimmy was waiting patiently with Goddard. Timmy went over to the robot dog, petting it behind the ears.

"Whatcha talk about?" Jimmy asked.

"Nothing you need to know about, Nerdtron," Cindy answered, rolling her eyes.

Timmy laughed to that, hiding something in Goddard. Goddard whine, licking his face. Timmy laughed more. Jimmy smiled sadly as Timmy got to his feet.

"Guess this is goodbye," Jimmy stated, offering his hand to Timmy for a handshake.

Timmy changed the gesture to a fist bump as he replied, "This isn't goodbye. This is until we meet again."

"You think we will?" Jimmy asked, sounding a bit concerned.

Timmy nodded as he answered, "Yeah, after all, we may live in different dimensions – but that does not mean we should give up on our friendship."

"True," Jimmy agreed.

That's when something he didn't expect happen. Timmy hugged him. Jimmy was surprised by this at first but he slowly returned it.

"In three years?" Timmy asked, hopefully.

"I hope so," Jimmy answered, near tears.

Timmy pulled away from the hug, with a huge smile. That smile...why was it so familiar to the genius? He was about to ask when he heard Goddard bark. Cindy was already through the portal and the robot dog was going.

"That's your cue," Timmy stated, backing away.

"Timmy," Jimmy started to say.

"See you soon, Jimmy," Timmy interrupted as Jimmy went through the portal.

* * *

And that was the last time Jimmy saw Timmy. Granted, he was really close to finish the project. He had departed from Cindy and now was with Carl in the lab. But couldn't help but wonder... He had only seen that kind of smile once in his life. And that's when he met the inventor of a time traveling De Lorean, Doctor _"Doc"_ Emmett Lathrop Brown... Could it be possible...?

Carl finally asked, "Hey, Jimmy. Are you okay?"

Jimmy sighed as he answered, "Quite frankly, Carl, no. I'm still thinking of what Turner told me before he left."

Carl's eyes widen and stated, "Oh, you mean the time thing."

Jimmy nodded as he questioned, "Does Timmy's _"fairy computer programs"_ allow him to go back in time?"

Carl shrugged and answered, "I honestly don't know, Jimmy. I mean, he is our best friend and everything but the way he wrote that letter reminds me of Doctor Brown."

Jimmy perked up at this as he asked, "The inventor of a time traveling De Lorean?"

Carl nodded this time and answered, "Yeah, the one you were telling me and Sheen about recently."

Jimmy got curious as he examined Timmy's letter that he had given to Cindy, when they were acting like jerks towards their friends. The more he re-read the letter, the more he thought Carl was right.

He exclaimed, "Einstein's ghost! You're right! He does write a lot like Doctor Brown!"

Carl asked, "But does that mean anything?"

Jimmy answered, "I don't know, it might mean nothing at all."

"Oh, you are very wrong about that, my old friend."

Jimmy and Carl spun around as they saw a De Lorean there, with its driver standing in front of it. ...and it was Doctor Brown himself.

Carl shouted, "AH! Jimmy! He's real!"

Jimmy breathed, "Holy Heisburg! You are real!"

Doc replied, "Yes, I am real, Jimmy. Even you should know that."

Jimmy responded, "I just wasn't expecting this. To what do I owe the honor?"

Doc looked around and asked, "Where's Sheen?"

Carl answered, "Outta town..."

Jimmy questioned, "Hold on, how do you know Sheen or any of us for that matter?"

Doc breathed, "Great Scott! We didn't meet yet! This is what I get for not fixing those time circuits! But, I guess, you deserve to know now what's going on."

Jimmy replied, "Would help."

Carl added, "Y - yeah..."

Doc explained, "You see, in my future - your present - I have a great nephew who is a close friend of yours. I was supposed to go into the future to help your future self from losing your son but I've wounded up in the wrong time, it seems."

Jimmy repeated, "Save my future self from losing my son? What are you talking about?"

Carl added, "And could you put in terms I can understand?"

Doc responded, "Your future son is about to destroy the friendship that you and my great nephew had built over time by stopping a marriage...your daughter's marriage. Now, if your daughter marries my great great nephew, it would secure the friendship."

Jimmy put the pieces together and said, "But my son doesn't want that to happen."

Carl wheezed, "That's kinda of sad..."

Doc replied, "Quite so my great nephew told me to try and stop this by going to the future and warning the future you, Jimmy. But since I'm here instead of there, I'm warning you now. Don't let this marriage be stopped."

Carl whispered, "Sounds easy.."

Jimmy responded, "While this is a great warning and all there's just one problem... I don't know who your great nephew is!"

Doc handed him a piece of paper and said, "Now you do. But wait until I jump back into the time stream, okay?"

The young genius of Retroville nodded as Doc went into the De Lorean and disappeared with three sonic booms and a pair of fire trails behind.

Carl looked at Jimmy and asked, "Aren't you going to read it?"

Jimmy looked at the paper and suddenly smiled at the name.

He whispered, "Yeah...that figures."

Years later, it wasn't until the events that unfolded that everyone found out that Doc's great nephew was Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner. Carl looked at the paper and gasped.

He breathed, "Small headed Timmy? He's related to Doctor Brown...?"

Jimmy stated, "Actually, that doesn't surprise me, Carl. Turner knows how to get himself into trouble."

* * *

Back with Doc, he had landed back in 1897. Clara was in the shop, seeing that Emmett was back. She waved him over, standing with a man. He was in his thirties, had messy brown hair, stunning blue eyes, bucked teeth, wearing a brown cowboy hat, a black undershirt, a gray pullover with brown and red stitching, brown jeans, and cowboy boots. Doc pulled the De Lorean into the shop, quickly going over to his wife.

Clara commented, "Emmett, this young man wanted to talk to you."

Emmett stated, "I can tell that." He turned to the young man and asked, "Timothy, why are you here?"

Timothy perked up as he answered, "Doc, I'm surprised you recognized me."

Emmett explained, "Timmy, the younger version of you, told me about your horrible timeline ran by Vicky."

Clara raised an eyebrow and asked, "Wait, he's that same man?"

Timothy nodded as he answered, "Yeah, I'm the same person. My galaxy is also tied into the one where Luigi becomes king with Peach by his side. Rosalina's galaxy."

Emmett looked confused as he questioned, "Rosalina? Isn't she Dimentio's older sister?"

Clara shook her head in confusion as Timothy nodded again. Emmett paled, hanging onto Clara.

She asked, concerned, "Emmett, what's wrong?"

Emmett told her, "It's starting. The chaos is starting."

Timothy added, "Yeah, I feel it too. Luke is insane now. That starts a chain reaction in my galaxy."

Clara asked, "So what happens to you, sweetie?"

Timothy shrugged as he answered, "I go and find my younger self now."

Emmett stated, "We have to stop being prisoners of destiny."

Timothy replied, "It'll never happen, Doc. And we both know that."

With that, a green time portal appeared as Timothy walked through it.

Clara turned to Emmett and stated, "I have a feeling, like you said, the chaos is starting..."

Emmett nodded in agreement, heading inside with her.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: The chaos is starting indeed. Just you guys wait and see. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

It was a beautiful day. Misty Waterflower was sitting by the Cerulean Cape, wanting to stay from the gym for the day. She was now 21 years now, the most powerful Kanto Leader. She had a long orange hair that went passed her shoulders, tied up into a high ponytail. Her cerulean eyes were beautiful even. Her body was too, she was just as beautiful as her three sisters. She has a Mystic Dewdrop around her necklace. She was wearing a red hoodie with a yellow undershirt. She had a pink ribbon around her waist, blue shorts with a light blue trim, and white sneakers with yellow laces. She looked at her reflection in the water, with a twinge of familiarity.

Why did she have this bad feeling? Everything was going pretty good for her, ever since she had been offered a vacation. (Freaking finally, in her opinion.) She was considering going to multiple places. Hoenn crossed her mind, wanting to see how Max was doing with the start of his journey. Johto also crossed her mind, wanting to see Sakura or May. The Orange Islands were out, Rudy was getting married - as she heard through the grapevine. Orre was too dangerous, so she had heard from multiple people. Kalos she wanted to go to, just for the Luminous Tower. Alola was also a good idea, since it was like the Orange Islands.

Misty groaned, getting up. She wanted to visit them all. But something crossed her mind. Sinnoh. She would love to go there, it was filled with wonder and water Pokemon she really wanted to capture. Plus to the fact there was going to be a gathering of Water Pokemon Gym Leaders in Pastoria City. She had been invited, of course. And she wanted to go more than anything in the world. But she didn't want to go and then leave right away. She wanted to spend time in Sinnoh. That's when she made up her mind. Her vacation was going to be in the Sinnoh region.

Feeling renewed, Misty started to walk back from the cape. She couldn't wait to tell her sisters her decision.

* * *

When she got back to the gym, she saw that Daisy was talking to a brown haired girl. Her hair was tied up in a French braid, sitting on her right shoulder. She had green eyes. Her body was beautiful. She wore a silver locket around her neck. On her right wrist was a Poketch that Misty heard about. On her left wrist was a Keystone on a beautiful red bracelet. She was wearing a dark purple short sleeved blouse with a black flower pattern on it. Her white skirt was just shy of her knees and had a turquoise pattern on it. She was wearing gray sneakers with pink laces.

Daisy turned to Misty and gushed, "Oh, like hi, Misty. I want you to meet your guide and a friend of mine. Ranee Katina."

Misty raised an eyebrow and asked her sister, "How'd you know I decided on going to the Sinnoh region for my vacation?"

Daisy teased, "Cause that's where your boyfriend is going!"

Misty turned red as her hair as she shouted, "Ash Ketchum is not my boyfriend!"

Daisy giggled as Ranee decided to interrupt.

She asked, "So when do you want to go, Miss Waterflower?"

Misty turned to Ranee as she answered, "Please, call me Misty, Miss Katina."

Ranee stated, "While we're on name changes, call me Ranee please."

Misty nodded as she added, "Also, I want to grab a few Pokemon before we go."

Daisy begged, half joking, "Leave me Gyarados?"

Misty hissed, "No way! Last time you left Gyarados here alone, I almost lost the gym because of it!"

Ranee perked up at this and asked Daisy, "Did that really happen, Daisy?"

Daisy laughed uncontrollably and answered, "Sadly."

Ranee sweatdropped as she stated, "Geese... I happen to agree with Misty on this one."

Daisy just kept laughing, embarrassed as she hung her head. Ranee smiled, trying her hardest not to laugh. Misty came over, with a blue backpack. She put in at least two pokeballs: Gyarados and Corsola. She turned to Ranee, seeing that she also had two pokeballs on her as well. She couldn't wait to see what kind of Pokemon this trainer had. But that bad feeling was just urking her. Wait...

Misty looked at Daisy and asked, "How'd you know Ash was going to Sinnoh?"

Daisy blinked in confusion as she answered, "Cause he, like, called, looking for you. He was going to Sinnoh for the third annual Wallace Cup."

Ranee stated, "Oh yeah, that's going on the same weekend as the meeting of the Water type gym leaders!"

Daisy nodded and replied, "That's, like, right. The contest is on Friday and the meeting is on Saturday. Sunday is a Croagunk Festival."

Ranee admitted, "I heard someone is bringing a shiny Croagunk to that festival."

Misty looked confused and asked, "What's a Croagunk?"

Ranee took out her light purple Pokedex, bringing up Croagunk's information.

Dexter chirped, _"Croagunk, the Toxic Mouth Pokemon. A Poison/Fighting type. Its cheeks hold poison sacs. It tries to catch foes off guard to jab them with toxic fingers. Inflating its poison sacs, it makes an eerie blubbering sound for intimidation."_

Misty nervously chuckled as she commented, sweatdropping, "Well, at least it isn't a Bug type..."

Ranee stated, "Hardly." She paused and added, "Before we go, Misty, I would like to have a battle with you."

Misty perked up at this and started to answer, "For a badge? I'm sorry, you'll have to..."

Ranee waved her hand as she replied, "Not for a badge. Just a battle. One on one, no time limits. My Dartrix against one of your Water types."

Misty responded, "Sure, that sounds great! I could go for battling an Alola Pokemon."

Ranee smirked as she told her, "A strong Alola Pokemon."

* * *

With that, the two of them went to the pool. Misty was on the red diving board while Ranee was on the blue one. Daisy was on the white one, as the referee.

She announced, "The Pokemon battle between Ranee and Misty will, like, now begin. Each trainer will use, like, one Pokemon a piece, as previously agreed."

Ranee took out a poke ball. She made it bigger, throwing into the air. With a flash of light and a who as a chirp, Dartrix appeared. The Grass/Flying type landed on one of the pool's many floaties, waiting its opponent.

Ranee explained, "This one is close to evolving. I want to use it in the Wallace Cup as a Decidueye. With its Ghost like abilities, we can sweep the judges."

Misty stated, "That's not a bad idea!" That's when she got Seadra's Pokeball. She added, "But that's nothing compared to my Seadra!" She made it bigger, throwing it into the pool. With a flash of light and a strong hiss, Seadra appeared. She finished, "Misty calls Seadra!"

Ranee replied, "Seadra, huh? Not a bad idea but let's see how it can handle Dartrix." She paused and commanded, "Dartrix, Energy Ball!"

Dartrix started to make a green energy ball in its beak. It fired the Grass type move at Seadra.

Misty countered, "Seadra, quick, fire it back with Hydro Pump!"

Seadra took a deep breath, unleashing the stream of water from its mouth. The Energy Ball got in the middle of the Hydro Pump, making the Energy Ball sparkle as it dissolved into thin air.

Ranee commented, "Not bad and that was rather beautiful." She turned to the Blade Quill Pokemon and commanded, "Leaf Blade!"

Dartrix's wings started to glow a green color as it started to fly towards Seadra.

Misty stayed calmed as she countered, "Twister!"

Seadra fired the wind tornado out of its mouth, the big wind entrapping Dartrix inside. Dartrix stopped its Leaf Blade.

Ranee breathed, "Dartrix!" She quickly commanded, "Quick, use Fury Attack!"

Dartrix's beak started to glow as it used multiple pecks to destroy the Twister. Each peck, when it came out of the Twister, looked like a Braviary riding on the wind.

Misty was awed by this and whispered, "She's good."

Ranee cheered, "Nice going Dartrix!"

Dartrix whooed, flapping its wings happily.

Misty stated, "They are good but so are we!" She commanded, "Seadra, use Scald!"

Seadra started to glow a red light, firing the very hot water out of its mouth. Ranee saw this and gasped.

She countered, "Dodge it Dartrix!"

Dartrix flapped its wings, using the Scald as a way to enhance the way its feathers looked. Misty was in complete awe. Not only was Ranee a really good trainer, she even incorporated her contest skills with her battling style.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Celestic Town, Sinnoh; Carolina seemed to have frowned. She didn't know what it was. She was down at the Celestic Ruins again, looking at the Lustrous Orb. It was glowing a white color.

"Something wrong, Grandmother?" A familiar voice asked.

Carolina turned around as she saw Cynthia standing there. She shook her head.

"I just don't understand it." Carolina admitted. "I do not know why the Lustrous Orb is glowing the way it has been."

Cynthia took a look at it and told her, "The Adamant Orb has been doing the same thing. I came here as a request from Gary Oak."

Carolina nodded in understanding, looking back at the Lustrous Orb.

She stated, "It's been 5 years since those youngsters and you saved Sinnoh - and probably the world - at Mt. Coronet. Now I'm beginning to wonder if things are really as peaceful as we think they are."

Cynthia replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "In all honesty, the world was saved multiple times by Ash Ketchum and his friends. It hasn't been just Dawn and Brock. There have been others as well. And I'm hoping if we can bring them all together in one place, we can tell them what we are worried about. That the world is being threatened again. Only this time, it is not just our world."

Carolina perked up at this and asked, "Wait, what do you mean by that, Cynthia?"

Cynthia explained, "Well, if you think about it, we have to admit that there is more than just our world out there, Grandmother. There are multiple. Arceus must've made those dimensions for a reason."

Carolina stated, "That is a valid point."

Cynthia nodded as she walked over to the Lustrous Orb. She felt the smooth surface of the artifact, closing her eyes as she did. She opened them fast, looking around. She turned to Carolina.

She asked, "Did you say something?"

Carolina blinked in confusion and answered, "No, I didn't."

Cynthia said nothing but that's when another person entered. This person was a brown haired girl. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, she had brown eyes, wearing a long sleeved light green peasant blouse, a rather short blue skirt, white socks, black sneakers, and a white backpack. She had a machine on her right arm and a visor. Her name was Erika Jones, the snagger from the Orre Region.

Erika asked, "You sent for me, Miss Cynthia?"

Cynthia nodded as she answered, "Yes, thank you for coming so quickly."

Carolina saw her and questioned, "Another youngster?"

Cynthia explained, "Yes, one of the trainers from Pallet Town. She was in the same class as Ash and Gary. She chose to be the snagger of Orre when her older brother, Michael, was killed by the hands of Master Greevil."

Erika sighed sadly as she stated, "One time I wished I had gotten Bulbasaur sooner."

Cynthia replied, "There's not much you can do now. But we do need your help in this case."

Erika responded, "Better tell me what we're up against, Miss Cynthia. Cause I'm not sure if we can help if we fly blind."

Carolina told the young girl, "She probably doesn't know either."

Cynthia confessed, "I don't but I do know this for sure - we need to stay together."

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: I wanted to put this chapter out on April 1st. Reason being, the Pokemon anime turned 20 years old in Japan. Wow, has it been that long since then? We are all getting old... Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

Ronald _"Ron"_ Dean Stoppable had always felt that he wasn't much of a hero. Sure, his best friend and girlfriend, Kimberley _"Kim"_ Ann Possible was a big hero. So were his cousins in Middleridge, Alexandra _"Alex"_ Jill and Camry _"Cami"_ Allison Silverstein. He had learned that the two of them were heroes when he went to visit them one time when he was 11 and they were 10. He and his family had went to visit during spring break. Ron had gotten suspicious when the girls kept running out and their parents were trying to cover it up badly. Ron went to find the twins, wanting to make sure that they were okay.

When he finally found them, he was attacked by a brainwashed monkey. Since he already had a monkey fear, (thanks a lot Camp Wannaweep) this wasn't the best for him. Ron screamed, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he saw two girls keeping the monkey away. One was dressed as an old witch with a golden wand and a red gem on top. She also had a see-through shield. She had brown hair but her purple mask was covering the color of her eyes. The other one was dressed as an old princess with a silver pendant around her neck. She had blonde hair but her pink mask was covering the color of her eyes.

Ron couldn't explain it but somehow, he just knew that these two were the girls. Alex even confirmed it before Ron left Middleridge.

"Promise you won't tell Kim?" Alex begged.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" Ron promised.

And Ron kept his word. Even when he and Kim started to save the world themselves, he still never told Kim. He respected the girls for their bravery. He was pretty sure that he didn't seem to have any.

* * *

He didn't see Alex or Cami again until five years later. Rather, he saw Alex again. She had come to Middleton one night, tears in her eyes. Since Ron was the only one that knew their secret in their extended family, she hid out in his tree house. Ron was surprised to see her but more surprised to see the state she was in. He was so surprised to see her that he was about to call Kim. But Alex stopped him.

She begged, "Please don't call Kim. Not yet."

Ron put down his cell and asked, "What happened, Alex? Where's Cami? Why isn't she with you?"

Alex started to sob, hugging Ron tightly. Ron returned it, rubbing her back. Alex kept sobbing, the tears falling freely. Ron felt that the twins must've had an argument of some kind. He felt a sudden need to protect his young cousin, holding her close. Alex barely couldn't stop crying but she managed to choke out what was wrong.

She whined, "D - Dad has gone missing..."

Ron started to say, "What do you mean _'gone missing'_? Do you need Wade to track his watch...?"

Alex shook her head and answered, "No tracker, remember? The watch doesn't work anymore."

The watch that they were talking about was the Transitrix, made by Aki. She had made four of them that had multiple transformations. One of them were the Princess Ace, which was Alex was able to change into. Ron and Alex had been trading stories of saving the world, ever since Kim's website took off.

Ron asked, "So what exactly happened?"

Alex sniffed as she explained, "He went after Specter, the leader of the brainwashed monkeys. Usually he wouldn't, since he's retired now, but he wanted to since Cami and I were out of the game."

Ron nodded and stated, "Yeah, I remember you saying that you wanted a normal life."

Alex replied, "I still do..." That's when she sighed sadly and added, "I want to find Dad. No one else wants to help me - not even Cami." The tears entered her eyes again as she barely choked out, "She thinks Dad is dead..."

Ron didn't know what to say to that. He was mad for Alex. Cami was always the one wanting to jump into action. Alex was the one with a level head. If anyone was by her side all of the time was her twin sister. So having the two of them this far apart was just upsetting to him. Ron hugged Alex, seeing that she had started to cry harder. Alex gripped onto him, sobbing into his shirt. Ron didn't care, stroking her hair ever so softly.

He whispered, "It's okay, Alex... It'll be alright, you will find Uncle Spike."

Alex sniffed as she looked up at Ron and asked, "Y - you think so, Ron?"

Ron nodded again as he answered, "Of course I do. I have faith in you." He tilted his head in confusion and asked, "But why come here? Do you want me to help you with something?" Alex pulled out of the hug as she pulled out a gold pendant. He looked at it. He remembered that the pendant was the source of her transformation. But when he last saw it, it was a silver color. He asked, "Is that the pendant?"

Alex nodded as she answered, "Yeah, it turned gold. Don't know why. I'm trying to decide on whether or not to put it back on or not."

Ron stated, "That's always been your choice, Alex. Even Uncle Spike told you that."

Alex sighed and replied, "I know. It's just, I always felt special as the Princess Ace."

Ron responded, "You were special, even before that pendant." Alex smiled softly at that. He placed his hand on her shoulder and added, "It's your choice. I won't change your mind nor tell you what to do. I will support you and always be there for my cousin."

Alex hugged him tightly as she whispered, "Thanks Ron..."

Ron returned the hug and whispered, "Anytime, Alex..."

* * *

The older Silverstein twin stayed in that tree house for about a week. Ron told no one that she was there, except for Rufus. Rufus even was trying to cheer up Alex, making her smile. Ron was glad that Rufus was being so sweet to her.

Alex told Ron, "I've made my decision."

Ron sat down immediately as he stated, "I'm all ears."

Alex replied, "I'm gonna return as the Princess Ace. Find my Dad and bring him home."

Ron raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Are you gonna start in Middleridge?"

Alex nodded and answered, "I don't have much of a choice. It's gonna be awkward if I run into Cami or any of my friends and they see me as the Princess Ace."

Ron folded his arms across his chest and stated, "Man, I wish I could go back with you, Alex. But I am needed here, no matter how much I'm not a hero."

Alex waved her hands as she replied, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. _'Not much of a hero'_? What's with that?"

Ron told her, "Well come on, Alex. We can both agree to the fact that I'm not a hero."

Alex stated, "I think you are really trippin'. You are a hero." She put on the pendant and added, "My hero..."

That's when she transformed, surrounded in a pink light. Ron shielded his eyes and when the light went away, he looked. Rufus gasped. Ron did too. She looked even different than what she did five years ago. Her hair was tied into two pigtails held up by red beads, a pink short sleeved blouse with a white ribbon design, a short pink skirt with a white trim, white laced fingerless gloves, pink tights with a red floral pattern, red flat shoes with gold buckles, red mask covering her eyes, and a golden tiara. Ron could feel the electric aura around her.

Ron breathed, "Whoa, that's way different than five years ago."

Alex asked, "How different are we talking?"

Ron was about to answer when his cell went off. He saw it was Kim. He gave the one minute finger to Alex as he answered his cell.

He stated, "Hey K.P. What's up?"

Kim replied, _"Mission time, Ron. Drakken is on the move."_

Ron responded, "Well, there's no surprise. I'm on my way." With that, he hung up on Kim. He turned to Alex and asked, joking a bit, "Wanna give Drakken a scare?"

Alex raised an eyebrow as she answered, "Won't I upstage you?"

Ron took Rufus as he shook his head and stated, "Nah, no way. I told you, I ain't no hero. Let me go change into my mission clothes then I'll leave."

Just when Ron was about to go out of the tree house, Alex stopped him for a minute.

Alex asked, "You did hear me when I said that you were my hero, right?"

Ron smiled at her and answered, "Yeah, I did. Thanks Alex."

Alex stated, "Anytime Ron."

* * *

One year later, Ron was having a hard night. He had been really in deep thought lately, especially about Alex. He had been dating Kim for the past two months. Sure, he had been pretty happy but that still didn't mean that he wasn't worried about his cousin. He even asked his Dad if he could go up to Middleridge if he could visit Cami and Alex.

His Dad commented, "Actually Ronald, that's not a bad idea. Especially since the girls haven't been the same since their father disappeared."

Ron faked a gasp and asked, "Uncle Spike has disappeared? Why didn't you tell me?!"

Elliot answered, "Son, I didn't want you to worry."

Ron stated, "Well now I am!"

With that, he took the car keys, and went into the car. He started the car and drove off. He breathed a sigh of relief. While he hated lying to his folks about the twins having powers, he was hoping to have heard something from Alex by this point. When he didn't, he knew it was time to go to Middleridge to get some answers.

* * *

When he finally got there, it was late at night. He went to the Silverstein's house first, to see Cami. He parked the car, turning off the engine. He got out of the car, going to the door. He knocked, hearing Cami on the other side.

She shouted, "Coming!" Cami opened the door, seeing Ron there. She was surprised to see her cousin there. She asked, "Ron? What are you doing here?"

Ron answered, trying to be nice, "I'm just seeing if you and your sister were okay."

Cami raised an eyebrow and questioned, "Uncle Elliot just now freaking told you about Dad, huh? That he's dead?"

Ron sighed as he answered, "No, he just said that Uncle Spike has been missing for a year."

Cami groaned and stated, "Of course he didn't tell you that Dad was freaking dead. Just as stubborn as Alex."

Ron asked, "Where is your sister, Cami?"

Cami rolled her eyes as she answered, "You figure it out. I'm freaking done here."

With that, she slammed the door in Ron's face. Ron frowned, looking into the window. Cami wasn't exactly alone in the house. He saw Alex's crush, Nate, sitting next to her. He couldn't hear what they were saying but Nate starting to kiss Cami got Ron to immediately summon his Mystical Monkey Power.

Ron whispered, "Forgive me, Sensei. But this is my family. They need me."

Sensei appeared to him and stated, _"Yes but not this twin. Find Alex. Cami is too far gone. Do not waste your time here."_

Ron calmed down almost immediately, bowing to the spirit. He got into the car, wondering in the world Alex was. He started the car, driving away from the house. It wasn't until he got to a red light and stopped that he saw something. On top of the light pole was a person in pink. It was Alex, in a fetal position. Ron made sure that no one was behind him. When he saw that no one was, he got out of the car.

He asked, "Alex?"

Alex perked up when she heard Ron's voice. She wiped her tears the best she could, floating down to the ground. She stood in front of him, trying to keep herself together.

She explained, "Ron, I'm still in shock. Not only is Dad dead but Cami is dating Nate." She tried to hold back the tears but they were flowing freely now. She added, "I have nothing anymore..."

Ron hugged her gently, Alex returning the hug as she cried. She had returned back to normal, due to crying so much. Ron rubbed her back, letting her cry into his shirt.

He softly told her, "You still have me, you know."

Alex looked up at him as she asked, "Promise?"

Ron nodded and answered, "Promise."

Alex whispered, "Thanks Ron..."

Ron replied, "Welcome Alex. Let's get you to my place."

Alex sniffled and asked, "What about Uncle Elliot and Aunt Sandra? Will they be okay with me staying there?"

Ron shrugged as he answered, "Why wouldn't they? You are family."

Alex stated, "Yeah but they don't know my secret."

Ron replied, "I don't care about that right now. I want my cousin safe first."

Alex was surprised by Ron's answer but nodded nonetheless. The two of them got into the car, with Ron behind the wheel. Alex was still too young to drive but she appreciated the ride. She mostly kept quiet during the ride back to Middleton. She didn't know what she was going to say to her Uncle and Aunt. She barely even knew what to say to Kim. All she knew was that she had only one person she could trust right now. Ron.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: I know, this version of Alex is different than other versions. This version of Alex comes from divorced parents, that's why she can only trust Ron. Hope you like the change! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was high in Chicago, Illinois. A young brown haired girl was walking down the streets, with a small brown pouch on her side. In that small brown pouch were her art supplies. She had short brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a red short sleeved blouse with pink floral design, a short white skirt, white stockings, and white flat dress shoes. She had a silver cross around her neck. Her name was Darla Ashley Cortex, the daughter of Andrew Deville and Jasmine Cortex. Darla was currently 14 years old and she often wondered if there was something else out there besides her hometown.

Sure, she knew that Pokemon were real. Sure, she knew of the possibility of her Uncle Neo being on an island not on any map. She was a believer, a strong one at that. She hated her parents so much that they were trying to get those foolish ideas out of her head and trying to get her to pursue a career in art. Darla rolled her eyes when she thought of that. She had talent, she wasn't arguing that. But she wished that her parents weren't such sticks in the mud. Everyone in school knew how Darla felt about her parents, even the principal. The Deville's have been really harsh on Darla, almost too controlling to everyone's liking.

That's why the school allowed Darla to go by her Mom's maiden name. But only while she was on school grounds and nowhere else. That was until she was older. Darla sighed, hating that. She just wanted to be the person she wanted to be. Not what her parents wanted to be. She kicked a can and that can crashed right into a pink lava lamp. Darla saw it, raising an eyebrow. She picked it up, looking at it. Where did this come from? She rubbed the dust off of it, hearing a _'gong'_ as she did. She coughed, as she looked up and saw something making her pale. It was a genie. But it was no ordinary genie, it was Norm. It was on his cell, looking annoyed.

He told to the other person on the other line, "No, I wanted that pizza a century ago. Yeah, just deliver it to the crazy guy in Dimmsdale…" That's when he finally looked around. He saw that he wasn't in Dimmsdale and that Darla was staring at him in awe. He added to the person on the other line, "Uh, hang on." With that, he hung up and put his phone away. He took out a card and read it aloud, "Greetings, _"Insert human's name here"_ I'm Norm the all-powerful genie!" With another _'gong'_ , a neon billboard appeared over Norm. He started to tell her, "You get three wishes and…" That's when he noticed that she looked rather in awe. This threw Norm for a loop. Didn't she hear him? Norm stated, "Ah, earth to brown haired teen staring at me. Did you not hear what I had just said? I'm a genie and I can grant you three wishes."

Darla shook herself out of it and replied, "Uh, yeah I heard you." She look around the genie, in awe. She added, "I have never seen a genie before."

Norm was starting to get annoyed as he asked, "Listen, can you stop doing that, teen-with-no-social-life?"

Darla raised an eyebrow and answered, "Teen-with-no-social-life? Aren't you the snarky one?"

Norm stated, "Yeah, I can be snarky when I want to be."

Darla replied, "Then call me Darla when you aren't."

Norm said nothing, already starting to plot something with her. That's when he saw two small yellow things coming towards them. He could tell that they were two Pichu. One had messy hair and the other had straight hair. Darla saw them, smiling. They looked at Norm and then at Darla.

The one with the messy hair asked, "Friend of yours, Darla?"

The one with the straight hair added, "Sure ain't a friend of mine."

Norm perked up at this and questioned, "They can talk?"

Darla answered, "Sure can. These two are Johnathon _"John"_ Patrick Pichu and Peter _"Pete"_ Jonah Pichu. Better known as the Pichu brothers."

John stated, "You are saying that like we're famous like the Mario brothers."

Pete replied, "Only wish we were."

Darla pointed at the genie as she told them, "Watch how you phrase that, please."

Norm raised an eyebrow and questioned, "Don't exactly trust me, do ya, teen-with-no-social-life?"

Darla answered, "If you are born and raised in Chicago, you know who to trust and who you can't."

Norm perked up at this as he stated, though it was more of a question, "Wait, I'm not in Dimmsdale?"

Darla replied, "Uh...no." She turned to John and Pete as she asked, "Can you believe this guy?"

John shrugged and answered, "Eh, not really."

Pete added, "You worried about him, Darla? Want us to shock him?"

Darla shook her head and stated, "Nah, if we really want to find my Uncle Neo and get some answers, we can't mess around with this _'genie'_."

Norm immediately got an idea as he asked, "If you want, I could take you to your Uncle?"

Darla raised an eyebrow and answered, "Uh...why? I have the situation handled, thank you." She started to walk away with John and Pete as she added, "Unless you can tell me about N. Sanity Isle."

Norm perked up and started to ask, "N. Sanity Isle? Thee N. Sanity Isle? The home of Crash Bandicoot and Dr. Neo Cortex...?" That's when he realized something Darla had said. He paled and asked, "Wait, teen-with-no-social-life, didn't you say that your Uncle's name is Neo?"

John answered, getting annoyed, "Yes, goodness gracious!"

Pete added, also annoyed, "Now leave her alone, will ya?!"

Norm started to say, "You don't understand, if you go there, you might wind up in the biggest battle of their lives..."

Darla got mad as she made a fist. She snapped back around, throwing a white magic power ball at Norm. The genie avoided it but the wall behind him was completely destroyed. John and Pete yelped in surprise. Darla was in shock, looking down at her hands.

John asked, freaking out, "What was that?! Magic?!"

Pete nodded and answered, "Yeah but where did that come from?!"

Darla breathed, "I - I don't know..."

Norm explained, "It's island magic. Only granted to those who are worthy and to those who believe that anything is possible." He eyed her cross and added, "Like that cross you got there says it all."

Darla looked down at her cross, in awe still.

John asked Norm, "So that means we might get it too? My brother and I?"

Norm shrugged and answered, "Don't know, it is possible."

Pete stated, "More of a reason for us to get to N. Sanity Isle. I have a feeling something out there is calling us."

Darla finally snapped out of her shock as she replied, "I have the same feeling, Pete. My parents are hiding something. I want answers."

Norm questioned, "Why not let me go with you all? I mean, I know you don't trust me because of my snarky nature but I sense something too."

John asked, "You do?"

Pete answered, "I guess magic does know more..."

Darla looked at Norm. While it was true she didn't exactly trust him but she didn't have much of choice. She had to gamble her three wishes carefully. And it wasn't just for herself, it was for John and Pete too. She had known them ever since she was a little girl. She finally made up her mind.

She wished, "I wish I was a Cortex, I wish we could go to N. Sanity Isle, and I wish you were free!"

Norm started to say, "Well, that will take a second, teen-with-a-social-life..." That's when he noticed something. He asked, "Wait, what?"

John looked up at Darla and asked, "Wait, are you sure, Darla?"

Pete also asked, "Yeah, what are the chances that he won't frick us?"

Darla answered, "I know I'm taking a big gamble. But we have to try something if we want the answers we seek. We have to trust in the fact he will come with us and that he will be able to continuing to help us." She looked at Norm and added, "Isn't that what you wanted? Someone to free you so you can cause havoc on those who have misused you? Well, you have your chance if you want."

Norm was completely in awe. Darla was not only gambling big time but she was gambling with her friends too. She would gamble that much to give him the happiness he wanted? Sure, he wanted revenge on Turner for what he did to him. But they were sort of pals now. Sort of. Norm made up his mind, snapping his fingers. With a _'gong'_ , a purple bow appeared in Darla's hair. Darla perked up on this, looking at Norm.

He explained, "Your proof that you are now a Cortex. Your stressful parents have a note now that you are leaving for London to see your extended family there."

Darla perked up as she asked, "Wait, I have family in London?"

Norm nodded and answered, "Yeah but she'll be coming to N. Sanity Isle soon."

John raised an eyebrow and questioned, "She?"

Pete also questioned, "Another Cortex family member, maybe?"

Norm nodded as he added, "And with these next two snaps of my fingers, we'll be on N. Sanity Isle."

With the next two snaps of his fingers and a _'gong'_ , the three of them disappeared, on their way to N. Sanity Isle.

* * *

 _'Gong!'_

The three of them appeared on a white sandy beach. Norm was with them as they all looked around. It was a long island, beautifully decorated with plant life.

John breathed, "This is N. Sanity Isle?"

Pete added, "It's beautiful!"

The two Pichu brothers ran off, all excited.

Darla shouted, "Don't go too far!" She turned to Norm, seeing that the bracelets were off of his wrists. She added, "I guess that means your free."

Norm stated, "Yes, thanks to you, Darla."

Darla smiled as she replied, "I just wanted to do the right thing."

Norm chuckled and responded, "Well, my next stop is Fairy World."

Darla raised an eyebrow and asked, "Fairy World? It's real?"

Norm nodded and answered, "Just like you, Darla Cortex."

He _'gonged'_ out of there, having Darla giggle like a little girl. Norm heard that laugh and felt...he didn't quite know. Free? It was hard to tell. But there he was, a genie changed by a human that just learned that she had magic. He didn't know why, he was looking forward to seeing her again.

* * *

 _'Gong!'_

Norm had arrived in Fairy World, more specifically, Jorgen's office. He wanted to give himself up so that he could serve his time and try to return to Darla. But to his surprise, the entire place was empty.

He shouted, "Uh, hello! Anyone here?"

A female voice answered, "I am here."

Norm turned, gasping at the sight of Rosalina standing there.

He raised an eyebrow and questioned, "Uh...this is Fairy World, right? Not the Comet Observatory?"

Rosalina nodded as she answered, "Yes, that's right, Norm."

Norm continued to question, "Then what are you doing here? Where's Von-Airhead?"

Rosalina explained, "Von-Airhead, as you call him, is on self imposed exile. About three months ago, he confessed to time crimes."

Norm perked up at this and asked, "You mean he confessed about the lie he showed Turner? Why'd he do that?"

Rosalina softly explained, "He thought if he did, he would join Winston in the great beyond."

Norm face palmed himself and stated, "That idiot, fairies are noted to be fast healers. Learned that when I tangoed with Cosmo and Wanda."

Rosalina replied, "Yes but now he may have that chance and that chance may be coming faster than he realizes."

Norm felt totally confused and was about to ask another question when another person entered.

"Are you alright, Miss Rosalina?"

Rosalina turned as she nodded and answered, "Yes, Turbo Thunder. I'm fine."

Turbo stated, "Well, the counsel wanted to make sure that you were okay once they heard that this genie was back." He made a face at Norm, whom did the same at the former Chosen One. He then added, "They don't want anything happening to the princess of the cosmas and the temporary fairy commander."

Norm perked up at this and blurted out, "Wait, she's Von-Airhead's replacement?!"

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Surprise! Bet you guys were expecting Mario or someone like that. Nope, its our space princess, Rosalina! More to be explained in chapter 9, I promise! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

Three Months Ago

Turbo groaned in annoyance, after everyone went home, waiting for Gabriel and King Lawrence to let him go home. That's when Turbo saw something off in the distance. It looked like a blue comet.

He breathed, "What's that? Looks like a blue comet. But I thought those were only able to appear in Mushroom Kingdom!"

Gabriel and King Lawrence arrived, seeing the blue comet coming in.

Gabriel stated, "Ah, she's here."

King Lawrence nodded in agreement as he added, "Sooner than expected." He turned to Turbo and asked, "Turbo, since Binky is going to be a fairy godparent soon to Tootie, can you stay around and help our temporary fairy commander?"

Turbo was about to answer when the blue comet seemed to have stopped right next to Fairy World. That's when he saw that it wasn't a blue comet at all. It was a spaceship. That's when a young girl stepped onto Fairy World's surface. The minute she did, the entire place started to glow brighter than ever. She walked over to them, a wand in hand. Turbo was in awe of her. It was Rosalina. The princess of the cosmas bowed to the king of the fairies. King Lawrence returned the bow as the two of them stood straight. Gabriel kissed her hand in a welcoming way, making her giggle.

Gabriel stated, "Welcome to Fairy World, Princess Rosalina."

Rosalina giggled as she teased, "You sure know how to make a girl feel welcomed, Gabriel."

King Lawrence smiled and gestured to Turbo Thunder as he introduced, "Turbo Thunder, meet Princess Rosalina, the princess of the cosmas and protector of Lumas."

Rosalina offered her left hand as Turbo shook it.

He stated, "Welcome to Fairy World, indeed, Princess."

Rosalina replied, "There's no need for formalities if we are going to be working together, Turbo. I don't want you to treat me any different because of it."

Turbo nodded in understanding and responded, "You are quite different, Rosalina."

Rosalina teased, "Is that a good thing?"

Turbo had to laugh as Gabriel stated, "Well, with you here, we can actually have someone that knows better working here."

Rosalina asked, "Gabriel, King Lawrence, why me? I mean, there must be a dozen candidates out there. Why me?"

King Lawrence walked over to her and explained, "Yes but no one is quite like you, Rosalina. We know that you want to help stop your brother's evil once and for all. Being fairy commander will actually bring you a dimension closer to the Mushroom Kingdom."

Turbo perked up at this and asked, "It does? How'd that happen? Last I remember Mushroom Kingdom was three dimensions away?"

Gabriel answered, "Yes well, that was before this all started happening. Kids Network Studios is on the rise and dimensions are going in the order that is in a better design."

Rosalina kept quiet about that part as she changed the subject and asked, "You said something about my brother? He's in this galaxy?"

King Lawrence answered, "Yes, he is in this galaxy."

Turbo turned to Rosalina and asked, "Can I ask you about your brother?"

Rosalina answered, "That's a long story. Right now, I can say that my brother and I have unfinished business to take care of." She turned to King Lawrence and added, "Alright, I'll stay."

King Lawrence replied, "Good, there's our girl."

Gabriel added, "Plus, all of the fairies will help take care of your Lumas. Of that, we will make sure."

* * *

Rosalina's first act as a fairy commander was assigning fairies to people. First, she reassigned Juandissimo back to Remy Buxaplenty.

She warned, "If he plans to take Cosmo and Wanda away from Timmy again, you warn me."

Juandissimo stated, "Do not worry, Princess Rosalina. I will make sure that will not let you down."

Rosalina teased, "I'm surprised you aren't showing off your sexy side."

Juandissimo smiled at her and replied, knowing she was teasing, "I could, you know."

The reassignment was actually a complete success as Remy became a friend to Timmy, even though he lived in Brightburg. The next one was Binky to Tootie. Rosalina watched from afar, to make sure Tootie didn't blow Binky in one day. Tootie was in her room, looking at the picture of Timmy. Rosalina didn't understand why Tootie wasn't dropping her torch for Timmy, since he was now dating Trixie. There were things about humans she would never understand. That's when she saw Tootie sniffling. She was rather a cute little girl, that was for sure.

Tootie whispered, to no one in particular, "She must be using him to get something she wants. I mean she can't really care about him, right?"

Tootie sighed, un-happily. Rosalina just rubbed her eyes. She didn't understand this young girl. Timmy didn't love her, he had to be forced to love her. Even Cupid said that Timmy was meant to be with Trixie. That's when a tear went down the young girl's cheek. She put Timmy's picture back on her dresser, and picked up her magic 9 ball. She looked into the viewer and she asked, "Oh, magic 9 ball; will ever win Timmy's love?"

Upon which she shook it, and the words that appeared were, "Sorry kiddo."

Tootie grimaced and groaned, "That stinks. I can't win Timmy's love, I have a demon sister who terrorizes me, and terrorizes my parents so much, they can't protect me from her." She paused and threw the ball at the wall stating, "I'm the most miserable child on Earth."

The ball hit the wall and then bounced off and landed on the floor. Rosalina felt bad for her but she knew that she was about to have happiness. That was when Tootie noticed something strange. The 9 ball actually split open and smoke came out. A being with a crown, wings, and blue eyes appeared. He was carrying a wand.

Binky started to say, "Hey, Tootie! My name is Binky and I'm..."

But before he could finish, Tootie let out squeal of delight.

She gushed, "A fairy godparent! Neat! I can't wait to tell everyone! Mom..."

Rosalina saw her cue, quickly sending herself down to Earth. When she appeared, Tootie nearly screamed. Rosalina waved her wand in a smooth motion, sending them outside and a gag appeared on Tootie's mouth. Tootie looked nervously at Rosalina. She thought, _'Princess Rosalina is real? From the Mario games? But what is she doing with fairies?'_

Rosalina saw her confused face as she explained, "Okay, Tootie. Yes, you have a Fairy Godparent named Binky. And you now know that video game characters are real to. I am Princess Rosalina and I'm the temporary fairy commander. I apologize for gagging you but I needed you to listen for a minute. I'll remove it but I'll have to ask you to just listen." Tootie nodded and Rosalina waved her wand in a smooth motion, making the gag disappear. The black haired girl looked very nervously at Rosalina, who then started speaking again, "As I said, you have a fairy godfather, and his name is Binky. However, there are certain rules you have to follow, or you'll lose him like the last few times we tried to assign you a godparent." Tootie furrowed her eyes a bit; the last few times? She'd been assigned fairies before. She didn't remember. Rosalina saw the confusion in her eyes. She knelled down to her and added, "Yes, you've had fairy godparents before and you've lost them. Your memory was wiped, though. The reason you lost them is because you revealed their existence. They must be kept secret, understand, Tootie?" Tootie nodded but still looked a bit edgy. Rosalina then asked, trying not to spook her further, "Now, are there any questions?"

Tootie asked, "What rules do I need to know? And what do you mean that you're the temporary fairy commander, Princess?"

Rosalina answered, "That's a long story. But all the rules you need to know are right here in this book." Using her wand, a large volume with the words _'Da Rules'_ on them appeared. The magical user then added, "Everything you need to know about having a fairy is in here. Plus, Binky has worked with Jorgen Von Strangle, the real fairy commander, for a long time, so he's almost as familiar with these rules."

Binky smiled a bit. After the incident with Jorgen, King Lawrence had decided that Jorgen's assistant, or rather now former assistant was now responsible enough to take on a godchild. He was glad that King Lawrence was giving him this chance.

Rosalina stated, "Now, I'm going back to Fairy World and allow you and Binky to get to know each other." She turned to Binky added, "You got this, Binky."

Binky laughed as Rosalina headed back to Fairy World.

* * *

Present Day, Fairy World

Norm was still in shock about all of this news. So much so that he had failed to realize that Rosalina was showing him a pin. It was a pin of golden wings. When he finally did realize, the shock only deepened when he took the pin into his hands. He stared at it and then at Rosalina. The two said nothing for a moment. Turbo looked really confused.

He asked, "Uh, what's going on, Miss Rosalina?"

Norm questioned, ignoring Turbo, "Rosalina, where did you find this?"

Rosalina answered, "It was among my father's possessions." She tried not to cry as she added, "He was a hero way before mother died and no one knew it..."

Norm floated over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. Rosalina fought off her tears as he returned the pin to her. She smiled, putting the pin around her neck like a necklace.

Norm stated, "It fits you."

Rosalina replied, "I want to make him proud. I will stop my brother, once and for all."

Turbo decided to let his presence known and asked, "If I may ask, Miss Rosalina. Your brother, Luke, wasn't it?" Rosalina nodded as he added, "Well, why are you trying so hard to stop his evil?"

Rosalina answered simply, "Cause my brother has become the author to the Mushroom Kingdom's bane. He's the author of the Dark Prognosticus."

Norm explained, "And besides, former Chosen One, it happens to be the lost book of prophecies. The book is a mysterious tome of stories of future events. Of course, many humans craved this book, wishing to glimpse their futures. But no person, after obtaining the book, ever found happiness. The reason? The book held frightful secrets not meant for people's eyes. It was sealed away for that very reason. And it calls for the man in green to decide the fate of all worlds."

Turbo repeated, "The man in green? Norm, there's only one man in green in the Mario world."

Norm nodded as he replied, "Yeah, I know. And it's the same one that you are thinking of."

Rosalina confirmed, "Luke - Dimentio - wants Luigi James Manfredi to be the bandit, Mr. L, to destroy all worlds."

That's when Turbo paled as he added, "Well, why are we still here? We must warn Luigi!"

Norm responded, "There's no need for that, former Chosen One. They have already done battle."

Rosalina cracked a big smirk as she told Turbo, "With Luigi as the winner."

Turbo felt relieved as he asked, "So then, what's the problem?"

Norm looked at Rosalina and questioned, "That's all I know, Princess. You gonna tell him the rest?"

Rosalina explained, worried, "Well, all he has to know is that Mr. L has been killed."

Now Turbo paled again as he blurted out, "What?! Why are you worried about that?!"

Rosalina told him, "Cause the last time Mr. L was seen, he was trying to help Luigi. And now Luigi's missing."

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Oh no, what happened in the Mushroom Kingdom?! Let's go find out together! Don't worry about the keys, I haven't forgotten about them. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

-Flashback-

 _A young ten year old girl was running down the street, her long brown hair waving in the wind. Next to her was a ten year old boy, the same age as her and his curly orange hair was staying surprisingly still despite the fast past he was going. These two were Amie June Kuhn and Daniel Louis Ramirez, respectfully. The two were being chased by some bullies that they had – well – gotten mad. Daniel had pranked them by putting a lot of hot sauce in their milk. Amie wasn't sore at her best friend...she just wished that he would grow up a little for her sake – and for his._

 _Daniel asked, as they ran, "Did I mention that I hate bullies...?"_

 _Amie quipped and joked at the same time, "Who doesn't?!"_

 _Eventually, the two took a wrong turn and wound up face-to-face with the bullies. The bullies snickered as they knew that they had got the two corned._

 _Daniel asked his best friend, "Do you have a plan?"_

 _Amie answered, "I would fight them off but it would be 3 against 1."_

 _She had learned to defend herself after the last time Daniel had gotten her and himself into trouble..and that was a while ago._

 _Daniel raised an eyebrow as he questioned, "3 against 1?"_

 _Amie jokingly and seriously explained, "I'm not counting you."_

 _Daniel replied, "Oh yeah, right."_

 _That's when the bullies got closer to them._

 _Amie held out both her hands and started to ask, "Maybe we can talk about this...?"_

 _Just then, a magical blast came out of her hands and hit one of the bullies right on the head. The other two bullies were surprised as was Daniel._

 _Daniel asked, "Am, how did you do that?"_

 _Amie pulled her hand back, just as startled as her best friend._

 _She answered, just as spooked, "I have no idea." The other two bullies didn't care how it happened but they figured that Amie was faking it so they kept coming. Amie decided to put her faith and trust in what had happened as she put out her hands again muttering two words that changed her life – forever. She muttered, "Terra spin."  
_

 _Out of seemingly nowhere, a wind vortex appeared. The wind vortex blew away the other two bullies, saving Daniel and Amie from certain disaster._

 _Daniel stammered, "W - what just happened...?"_

 _Amie looked at her hands, scared out of her mind and answered, truthfully, "I have no idea, Daniel..."_

 _Ever since that day, Amie had tried her hardest to control her powers. But it wasn't easy. She started her meditation, trying to focus her powers. She groaned, noticing that she wasn't getting anywhere._

 _"Getting frustrated, Butterfly?" A voice asked her._

 _Amie perked up, seeing that she was in a completely white space. This wasn't where she was before. Did she do something with her magic? And more importantly, who was talking to her?_

 _She whispered, "W - who is there?"_

 _That's when someone - or something - appeared. It was Bill Cipher. He floated over to her, tipping his hat up. As he did, he tilted everything to its side. Amie quickly grabbed a tree, trying to hang on. Bill put down his hat, returning everything back to normal. Amie grunted, looking up at the dream down._

 _Bill introduced, "My name is Bill Cipher, a dream demon from another dimension."_

 _Her eyes flew open wide as she breathed, "There's more dimensions than this one?"_

 _Bill stated, "That there are, Butterfly." That's when he tapped the ground with his cane, showing a shadow of what looked like Earth. He added, "Some of them are peaceful, some are not. And that's where a hero is needed. Or even a heroine."_

 _Amie perked up and gleefully replied, "A heroine. That's what I want to be!"_

 _Bill warned her, "Whoa, slow down there, Butterfly. First things first, you need to learn how to control your powers. And I'll teach you. In exchange for this and one wish of your own, you can be my apprentice."_

 _Amie raised an eyebrow and asked, "And you don't want anything in return?"_

 _Bill answered, "Just you listening to me fully. No questions."_

 _Amie thought it over for a moment and stated, "Fine but if I am betrayed by Daniel or by you, deal's off."_

 _Bill waved his hand, making sure that he kept his promise. If he wanted her raw magic power on his side, he wanted to make sure that he was completely honest with her. Something he never did before._

* * *

 _In the span of five years, not only was Amie getting her powers under control but she was getting more powerful. Her parents didn't know, she was still an A - student, but barely had any friends. She was often picked on for being different. The only she had was Daniel. And it felt like it was her and him against the world. Sadly, it was never met to be. Daniel had betrayed her, making Amie calling off the deal (thinking Bill had something to do with it). She was completely on her own since then, a lonely teen._

* * *

 _When she was a bit older, she had perfected her powers. She was about to launch her first mission to an unknown dimension. She just needed to have an idea. She went for a walk, going down into the subway. That's when she saw a man there that caught her eye. He was overweight, almost as if he was pregnant._ _Amie shook her head and thought, 'Maybe I'm seeing things.'_ _With that, she went over to the person._

 _She asked, "Uh, may I assist you?"_

 _The person answered, in a high pitched voice, "Only if you can tell me why you call bors neigh!"_

 _Amie thought, 'Defiantly not a woman.'_

 _Amie responded, a bit rattled, "Uh, I think you mean neighbors."_

 _The man blinked out of confusion as he asked, "Is that the good batch of fire ball burritos or the bad batch?"_

 _Amie said nothing – she was just rattled on how much this guy sounded like..._ _That reminded her!_

 _She introduced, "Uh, anyways, my name is Amie Kuhn. What's yours?"_

 _The man took a long pause before answering and_ _answered, "Uh, it's not Cosmo."_

 _Amie perked up at the reference to 'Super Zero' as she_ _responded, joking, "Sounds like you are trying to be Super Not Cosmo."_

 _The man seemed to have smiled and_ _gushed, "There's an idea!"_

 _The minute he pulled out a wand, Amie knew that something wasn't right. She decided to get this person's attention._

 _She asked, "Uh, doesn't Wanda look fat in every dimension?"_

 _The person put down the wand and answered, "That is so true!"_

 _That's when he busted up laughing. It was then that Amie saw him for who he really was...Cosmo. "Cosmo," she breathed. She saw that he was still carrying Poof and she knew that she had to take him in before anyone else did. This was her chance to be a heroine._

* * *

 _Back at her house, Amie had decided to take care of Cosmo on her own._ _Cosmo fitted into the real world…surprisingly without a problem. Everyone and anyone who looked at him just thought that he was overweight. It was Amie's bedroom he exhibited the fact that he was pregnant...by throwing up, eating vintage Pokémon cards, and getting weird mood swings. Amie was handling things pretty well but she wished that she could figure out how to send Cosmo back to Dimmsdale. Finally, Amie decided to ask Cosmo._

 _She asked, "Cosmo...don't you think_ _you've been here long enough?"_

 _Cosmo nodded as he answered, "Yeah, I do."_

 _Amie was surprised by this and asked, "Really?"_

 _Cosmo nodded and answered, "This place is nice but I really want to go home before the baby is born so I can keep you out of trouble."_

 _Amie smiled at Cosmo's gesture as she stated, "That's sweet of you, Cosmo. But you don't have to go."_

 _Cosmo started to whine, "I want to... I want to go home..."_

 _Cosmo started to really cry and that's when Amie knew that it wasn't a weird mood swing. He was just homesick. Feeling bad for him, Amie wrapped her arms around the green haired fairy and rubbed his back. Cosmo came closer to her, feeling rather warm when she did that. Amie even tickled Cosmo in between his wings, making him laugh. After laughing so hard, Cosmo knew that it was time to go. He floated up and away from Amie, looking sad. Cosmo thought, which was rare for him, '_ _This girl is so much like Timmy. It's almost like they are one!'_

 _Amie admitted, sadly, "I'll miss you, Cosmo Cosma."_

 _Cosmo hugged the real world girl and responded, "I'll miss you too, Amie June Kuhn."_

 _Cosmo gave her a quick peck on the cheek as Amie wished, "I wish you just get lost!"_

 _Cosmo obeyed her wish, smiling, as he 'poofed' out of there...leaving Amie stunned. Cosmo Cosma…granted her wish! And he was her first mission._

 _She smiled and whispered, "Mission accomplished."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Nightmare Ridge, Luigi was struggling against Mabel's magic grip.

Mabel asked Mason, getting annoyed, "So, are we gonna clip his wings or not?"

Mason answered, "Yes, of course we are. Don't get impatient."

Bill stated, "Eh, don't let her bother you, Twisted Dipper. Falling Star does love violence but we all know Butterfly is coming."

Will replied, "Geese, I hope she doesn't... She sure is scary!"

Luigi struggled as he hissed at Mabel, "You touch my wings, you will regret it!"

Mason started to say, "Oh shut up already and die..."

All of the sudden, a white magic power ball came out of nowhere, forcing Mason back away from Luigi. Luigi escaped the magic grip, quickly activating his electricity. While he made it look like both of his arms were responding as Green Star, the truth was, only his left arm was activating. He shocked Mabel away from him, seeing that his help. And that help was her...

Luigi breathed, "Amie..."

The woman standing there had short brown hair, green eyes behind purple glasses, wearing a green short sleeved blouse with a black floral pattern, blue jeans, white socks, gray sneakers with pink laces, a gold cross and a gold ring around her neck. The ring had three colored gems in it, to look like a rose: pink, red, and green.

Bill stated, "Welcome back to the party, Butterfly..."

Amie hissed, "Stop calling me that!"

That's when she threw another magic power ball at the twins heads. They quickly dodged it. But it was enough for Amie and Luigi to start their retreat.

Bill turned to the twins and yelled, "Get them!"

Mason and Mabel headed out, chasing after them.

Will turned to Bill and commented, "Told you so."

* * *

Back with Amie and Luigi, the two of them continued to run from the Gleeful twins. Luigi was trying his best to stay airborne. Amie was floating at a fast speed.

Amie commented, "I wasn't expecting them to ambush you and Ford at the portal opening."

Luigi stated, "Neither was I. They want the Crystal Rose."

Amie gripped her necklace as she replied, "Well that's too bad. It doesn't do anything, anyhow. I checked."

Luigi looked at her and asked, "What about my brother? Does he know where I have been?"

Amie answered, "No, not yet. The only one that knows is Rosalina."

Luigi perked up at this and questioned, "Wait, who's that and why only her?"

Amie explained, "Cause firstly, she's replacing Jorgen. And second, she is from Mushroom Kingdom." She looked behind them and told him, "They aren't following us anymore."

Luigi stopped in his tracks as he admitted, "Bad feeling."

Amie was about to agree when a blue lasso appeared around her body, tying her up.

She protested, "Hey! Let me go!"

Luigi quickly avoided the other one, flying away as fast as he could. Mabel growled, going after him. Mason walked up to Amie, smugly.

He smugly stated, "Let your guard down once..." He kept a tight grip on the magic rope, stroking her hair. Amie struggled, trying to break free. He purred, "At last I have captured the elusive Butterfly."

Amie replied, "You may have me, Mason. But you aren't going to get Luigi."

Mason laughed coldly as he responded, "You off all people know I'm not interested in your third in command." He brought the rope closer to his body, their lips inches apart, the blush clear on his face. He added, "I want you."

Amie huffed, "I. Am. Taken!"

With those words, she quickly made her whole body glow with her magic. She broke free of the rope, forcing Mason to the ground. She quickly flew away from him, hoping that Luigi was alright.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: There we are folks! Chapter 10 is now finished! Oh, also, Mason is 16 years old here and Amie is 26 years old. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. Chapter 11

Back in Dimmsdale, A.J. woke up with a yawn and a stretch. For some strange reason, he had a good night's sleep. But, that's when he realized something. Lionel wasn't there. He didn't _'poof'_ in like he usually did and wished A.J. a good morning. A.J. ran downstairs, forgetting to change. A.J. didn't even see his parents. A.J. darted out of the room and outside of his house. He had to find Lionel and his parents. But, things went from strange to stranger as A.J. looked down at his body and saw that he was reasonably older...around 21 years of age the young genius thought. That's when he realized something. He had to be dreaming. That's when he saw Timmy riding a bicycle.

A.J. called, seeing him, "Timmy!"

Timmy stopped his bike and A.J. noticed that he looked slightly different. He had no bucked teeth and he was also 21 years old. And more importantly, it looked like he had been crying. A.J. perked up at this almost immediately. What was going on?

Timmy warned, crying a bit, "I have no time to talk, A.J."

A.J. was completely worried at this point as he asked, "Timmy... Buddy, what happened?"

That's when Timmy backed away from A.J. instantly. A.J. perked up at this, the feeling in the pit of his stomach growing.

He hissed, the tears falling freely, "Don't _'buddy'_ me, A.J. We haven't been friends since my sixteenth birthday."

A.J. froze. Timmy was mad, upset, and vulnerable all at the same time. What did he mean that they hadn't been friends since his sixteen birthday? They were only 12 years old right now. So why was this happening? He had to figure this out.

A.J. stated, "I just want to help."

Timmy shook his head and yelled, "All you want to do is show off how smart you are compared to me. Who got the dream job of being in astronomy? You did." A.J. was surprised at this. Timmy had a passion for astronomy? Timmy continued, "Who isn't stuck in fifth grade? You aren't. Who didn't lose the only family that they ever had today? Let me tell you, _'buddy'_ , it wasn't you!"

A.J. felt awful right now. He didn't know what was going on.

He asked, "Who did you lose today?"

Timmy yelled, "Everything! Everything that ever meant the world to me. All because of a stroke! All because of a..."

That's when Timmy broke down and started to cry…really cry. A.J. was heartbroken at this. He had somehow become his older self from that future _'cross time'_ that Lionel had shown him. In that timeline, Timmy was stuck in the fifth grade, trying to keep his fairies. A.J. and Chester didn't even stick around. There was no one around, except for Anna. They all left him behind in fifth grade. But, who was Timmy talking about and where was Lionel? A.J. decided to take a chance. He had nothing to lose.

A.J. asked, "Timmy, what about Lionel? And who did you lose today?"

Timmy looked up at him, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was about to say something that A.J. would soon never forget.

Timmy answered, chocking on his tears, "I don't know what you're trying to do. And I'm not going to play that game. I'm not going to let you set me up and then smack me down. Alex Jason Johnson Jr., for all I know, our friendship ended on my sixteenth birthday. And you're not going to get me while I'm already down. Oh, no. I already got that from my parents, Chester, and I don't need it from you. My only true friend is Anna. She never betrayed me. And I had another true friend but thanks to stroke…" Timmy turned away from A.J. and continued to cry. Through his tears; Timmy added, "Go and live your dream that I, an average kid, could never have. After all, you are a genius."

With that, Timmy started to pedal away but A.J. stopped him.

A.J. huffed, "Timmy, tell me what you lost."

Timmy spat, "Like you care that I lost Doc!"

A.J. let go of Timmy's bike realizing on how hurt he was and he also realized another thing. In this horrible so-called _'future'_ he lost the truest family member of all….to a stroke. Timmy pedaled off with tears in his eyes. A.J. was choking back tears when he saw Chester coming up to him.

Chester asked, "A.J.? What was that about?"

A.J. looked at him and answered, "I don't know, Chester..."

That's when Chester said something A.J. wasn't expecting.

He stated, "You and I both know he isn't worth our breath."

A.J. turned to him and huffed, "What are you talking about?! He's our best friend, Chester! He needs us!"

Chester pointed out, "Are you kidding me? Timmy Turner has been acting like a kid ever since he learned he was being held back in the fifth grade the very first time. He's trying to hang onto something. That something, whatever it is, sure is pathetic."

A.J. hissed, "How dare you! He is our friend, he needs us."

Chester rolled his eyes as he replied, "Listen, you can do a charity case on him if you want to. But believe me, Timmy Kuhn isn't worth saving."

A.J. immediately perked up at this and corrected, "Turner."

Chester shook his head and re-corrected, "Kuhn. A.J., he's gone off the deep end so badly that he invented the fact that he was adopted by a man and woman named Ricky and Ranee Kuhn. Apparently, this couple has one child - Timmy's older sister - Amie."

A.J. couldn't move for a second as he felt a presence behind him. He shivered, turning around. When he saw a woman there, he saw that he was completely alone. Just him and this girl. This girl looked menacing, licking her lips. Her hands started to glow of a blue light, smirking at him. A.J. saw this, immediately paling.

She asked, "A.J. Johnson, that's your name, isn't it?"

A.J. stammered, "Y - yes...?"

She smirked as she stated, "My name is Mabel Gleeful, from Gleeful Falls. And what you just saw wasn't a nightmare, it was a crosstime."

A.J. replied, stammering still, "Y - yeah, I already came to that conclusion..."

Mabel suavely responded, "Aren't you the smart little boy...?" She walked over to A.J., whom kept shaking. She smirked and added, "Wow, you are really afraid of me. I like you already..."

A.J. told her, "L - leave me alone!"

Mabel laughed as she commented, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm only here to scare you and your friend." With that, she snapped her fingers. With a flash of blue light, Chester appeared, in chains. She added, "Isn't that right, Chester?"

Chester whimpered, "Let me go!"

A.J. gasped, "Chester!"

Chester warned, "A.J., be careful! She's powerful!"

A.J. turned to Mabel and stated, "Look, I don't know why you are here in my nightmare but you should leave."

Mabel laughed again as she replied, "Nightmare Ridge is a second home to my brother and I. We're not leaving. We have our orders from Bill Cipher."

A.J. perked up and asked, "Who's Bill Cipher?"

Mabel eyed him as she answered, "Of course you wouldn't know him. Your pink hated friend does." A.J. looked surprised as did Chester. She added, "It doesn't surprise me that you two don't know him."

Chester huffed, "Just let us go! We aren't even the Chosen One!"

A.J. added, "And we won't let you hurt Timmy Turner!"

Mabel laughed evilly as she explained, "The Chosen One of the fairies is a threat, yes. Especially since he is in Kids Network Studios with Luigi and Amie."

Chester questioned, "Luigi Mario? He's real?"

Mabel explained, "Actually, it's Luigi Manfredi. And yeah, he's real. Just like the island, N. Sanity Isle."

A.J. was in awe and asked, "And Amie is real too?"

Mabel rolled her eyes as she huffed, "Geese, you two are really dense, aren't you? Yes, she is real! She's Butterfly, Bill's toughest adversary."

* * *

 _"Hey kid, do me a favor. Whomever you are, get out. Get out right now. I am going to die because it is my time, ya know? I want to die to help these animantronics...these kids. I'm hoping my sacrifice won't be in vein. I hope that by dying here, they won't get out into our world. Cause if they do, we can expect hell breaking loose. And I don't want that to happen. I've lived my life to the fullest. I have no regrets, kid. And you know what, you shouldn't either. I don't want anyone else taking my place. Let me die and let those that follow get out fast before it all ends too quick._ _I wouldn't want to wish this job on anyone. Not even Michael Afton. That kid...that kid is just trying too damn hard to prove a madman is sane. And I know he is trying, especially after his brother's and sister's death. You can lead a camel to water but you can't make him drink. So I'll see you on the flipside, kid. This is my last ride...forever."_

The recording stopped there, the tape rather worn down by this time. Michael _"Mike"_ David Schmidt cried, his shoulders shaking. He had been working at this old pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Sure, he had heard that the place was bad. Mainly because kids have gone missing around the place. He looked over at his family photo on the coffee table, the tears in his eyes. It was from when he was younger. In the photo was a man, a young girl, a teenage boy, and a young boy. Mike sobbed harder. He was trying to avoid the fridge, as it was packed with beers that Bill Alana had bought him.

Bill Alana was the new CEO of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza after Henry Cecal was found dead in his home, years ago. Bill was in his 50s, he has salt and pepper hair, brown eyes, wearing a black dress jacket, a white undershirt, a red tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

He remembered Bill telling him one time, "Sure, Henry and I often didn't see eye to eye but why did he have to kill himself? Sure, Sammy wasn't being found but everyone was trying their hardest. Especially William. He was trying even harder than Joe was."

Mike still didn't know who Joe was, but he must've been important. Every time Bill had mentioned the mysterious Joe, he took a swig out of his secret stash. Mike took a look at the mysterious key that he had gotten. He frowned, still curious by it.

His thoughts were broken when he heard a knock at the door. He stashed the key in his pocket, getting up from the couch.

He groaned, "Yeah, I'm comin'." He wiped his eyes quickly as he opened the door. There, was Maya Richards. Maya was the same age of Mike. She had long curly blonde hair, brown eyes, wearing a short sleeved purple butterfly shirt, black skirt, white stockings, and white heels. He greeted, glumly, "Hey Maya."

She decided to cut to the case and stated, "Izzy said that you were in a bad way."

Mike complained, "She doesn't know when to keep quiet..."

Isabella _"Izzy"_ McHaels was one of Mike's best friends. Mike loved hanging out with both girls during college. However, he only saw Izzy as a little sister. Izzy was the same age of them. She has long golden hair, hazel eyes, wearing a short sleeved simple purple dress, white stockings, pink heels, and a white was always the one liked more.

Maya asked, sounding worried, "Can I come in?"

Mike shrugged his shoulders and answered, "It's a free country."

Maya entered the apartment, Mike closing the door behind him. Maya sat on the couch, seeing the family photo on the coffee table. She was about to pick it up when Mike put it down, face first.

She complained, "Oh come on, Mike... Your family can't be that bad."

Mike stated, stone faced, "Believe me, it is bad."

Maya waved her hands in defeat as she replied, "Okay, okay! I give."

Mike breathed a small sigh of relief. That was way too close. He didn't want anyone knowing the truth. Especially his friends. That's when Maya saw the tape. Her face softened as she took it carefully. She placed the object into the palm of her hand, as if it was the most important thing in the world. He knew what she was thinking.

He whispered, "Phone Guy..."

Maya nodded slowly and replied, "I know... This is the last tape Bill had."

Mike fought back tears, trembling a bit. It was true that the mysterious man on the phone had saved his life. Mike was hoping that if he made it through the week, he would go to Bill and ask who Phone Guy was. Sadly, it wasn't meant to be.

He grumbled lowly, "That guy even didn't wish this job on Michael Afton."

Maya asked, "William's oldest son?" That question earned her a nod. She sighed as she added, "That Phone Guy sure is a saint."

Mike raised an eyebrow and questioned, "What makes you say that?"

Maya sat up from the couch a bit and answered, "Well, if you think about it, William Afton is the child murderer. He had been caught in the backroom. He knew how the animantronics worked. He even had secret added details in the blueprints for the animantronics in Circus Baby's Rentals and Entertainment."

Mike started to say, "I know but..."

Maya added, "And another thing. Why did he skip town if he was supposedly innocent? It doesn't make a lick of sense. And why come back to town completely skinny and wrinkled?"

Mike picked up on this and asked, "Wait. Back up. William Afton is in town?"

Maya confirmed, "Yeah, going by the name of Dave. He's out at the cheesy motel outside of town." Mike quickly got to his feet, grabbing his coat. This surprised Maya, more than she expected. She asked, worried, "Where are you going?!"

Mike zipped up his coat, stroking her cheek and answered, "You just wait here, okay? I'll be right back."

With that, Mike walked out the door. He didn't bother to lock the door but he went straight to his car. He immediately started it up, driving off. In his hast, he had forgotten that he left the big part of his secret just laying on the coffee table. Maya saw her chance, taking up the photo. That's when she saw the family and gasped.

She breathed, "Wait... This is William Afton and his family... What's Mike doing with it...?" That's when she realized something big. She whispered, in shock, "Oh my God."

That's when she dropped the picture. The picture shattered into four pieces. One piece for the little boy (Steven), one for the little girl (Lily), one for the teenage boy (Michael), and one for William Afton himself.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Michael Schmidt and Michael Afton are the same person in this universe. This chapter and the next one were borrowed from "Storm Inside" and changed to fit this story. So I hope to not only expand on this old idea but enjoy it too. Also A.J. and Chester in deep trouble! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	12. Chapter 12

Back in Anti-Fairy World, Anti-Timothy was looking over all of the dimensions. He knew that it was nearly time. The keys were out there now and the best way to find them was a full force attack. He snapped his fingers, multiple of anti-fairies appearing to him.

"What is your wish, Master?" An anti-fairy asked.

"I want you all to start sweeping each dimension. Find those keys and bring them to me." Anti-Timothy commanded.

"Yes Master!" All of the anti-fairies agreed, flying out of Anti-Fairy World.

Anti-Cosmo saw this, bringing in a chained up Foop. Anti-Timothy had asked Anti-Cosmo to retrieve him. Anti-Wanda was with them, staying near her youngest child.

Anti-Cosmo bowed to his oldest son and stated, "My son, I have brought your brother."

Foop looked annoyed as he commented, "And once again my father has lied to me about me being the last anti-fairy baby."

Anti-Wanda looked at him and corrected, "That's cause you were, sweetie."

Anti-Timothy added, "Mother is right. When Timothy became a fairy, he was nine years old at the time. Which meant I was created as a 1,009 year old."

Foop raised an eyebrow and asked, "So you took over Anti-Fairy World without father's protest? When I attacked him, I wounded up in Abacatraz for it."

Anti-Timothy chuckled darkly as he explained, "Oh my dear Foop, I think you would know me better than that. I know this family way better than you do. I never attacked father. I just had more power than him."

Foop paled, if that was possible for an anti-fairy. Anti-Wanda nodded, seeming scared herself.

She told him, "Just believe me when I say this. He is darn powerful."

Anti-Cosmo looked at Anti-Timothy and asked, "So what's the first target?"

Anti-Timothy smirked as he answered, "First is Bellwood. See how Ben 10 can handle an anti-fairy monster. And then we're going to see if my dear _'cousin'_ Danny Fentom can really go ghost. We will find that runaway fairy commander."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Bellwood, Ron was driving threw the town with Alex nearly asleep in the passenger's seat. Ron stopped at a red light, traffic right behind him. He waited, sighing a bit. All of the sudden, the sky opened up. Ron looked up, seeing that hoarde of anti-fairies coming out of it.

Ron started to say, "Uh Alex...?"

Alex looked up as she breathed, "What on earth...?"

The hoarde of anti-fairies flew down to the ground level, starting to attack everyone in sight. Alex screamed as Ron was trying to hang onto the steering well. The anti-fairies were flying by them, shaking the car and denting it as they did.

Ron complained, "This is my Dad's car!"

Alex got into the backseat, transforming quickly. She used her electricity, charging up the car. The extra charge shocked the anti-fairies, slightly shocking Ron at the same time.

Alex apologized, "Sorry Ron!"

Ron shook it off as he stated, "I'm good but you got to stop those things. I'll be right behind."

Alex nodded and replied, "On it!"

With that, she used her electricity to get out of the car. She flew alongside of the first hoarde, gathering some electricity. Ron parked the car during this point, grabbing his mission gloves and putting them on. What Ron didn't see was that Alex was getting attention. Ben Tennyson was also in the traffic, seeing Alex as the Princess Ace fighting the anti-fairies.

Ben breathed, "Who's that...?"

Gwen admitted, "Don't know."

Kevin teased, "You can get her phone number later, Tennyson. We got to stop those things."

Ben looked at the Omnitrix as he added, "Then let them get a taste of this!"

That's when Ben slammed down the alien _'watch'_ , turning into Swampfire. Swampfire is a humanoid, plant-like alien that has an overall green and black colored body, mostly with a flame-patterned head and root-like feet, seemingly holding rocks. His eyes are oval shaped with points at each end with pupils copying the shape but are smaller. Also, his shoulders and head have red petals. His elbows and legs have green frills sticking out. Swampfire is taller than an average human and has a distinct rotten stench that worsens with heat. His voice is very stuffy and nasally because he has no nose. Swampfire wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

He shouted, "Swampfire!" He headed out of Kevin's car, running towards Alex. Alex was still holding her own, zapping the ones she could. He threw a few fireballs and seeds, capturing and burning a few anti-fairies. He added, "Take that!"

Just then, the anti-fairies formed into one thing, a rather large shadow like thing.

Alex and Swampfire both groaned, "Aw man..."

Swampfire was the first to perk up as he looked over at Alex. She was rather beautiful, he had to admit. That's when he was taken down by the shadow. Ron ran over, grabbing the shadow off of Ben. Ron started to kick it, dragging it away from Swampfire.

Ron shouted, "Leave him alone!"

Kevin absorbed some of the metal off of his car as he stated, "Hey, saving Tennyson is my job!"

Gwen ignored him as she fired a few manna balls at the shadow. It shook off Ron, whom landed on the ground. The shadow went towards Gwen, who threw up a manna see-through wall. It pounded on it, making a few cracks. Kevin got on it, trying to do the same thing Ron did. It was too smart for that as it moved, headed towards Alex. Swampfire got in front of her, taking the hit. Alex gasped, her eyes wide. This alien was defending her?

Gwen breathed, "Swampfire, get away from them!"

Swampfire stated, "I'll be okay."

That's when he stomped the ground, making more vines appear. He swatted away the shadow, a few anti-fairies getting around him.

Ron yelled, "Princess Ace, shock the ground!"

Alex saw what Ron meant and started to shock the ground and the vines. The vines suddenly became an electric fence, getting the shadow away from Swampfire. Kevin ran over, grabbing an anti-fairy just as the others escaped.

Kevin asked, "Just who are you?"

The anti-fairy said nothing, just anti-poofing out of Kevin's hand.

Swampfire asked, "What was that...?"

Alex answered, "No idea..." She turned to Ron and asked, "You okay?"

Ron nodded as he answered, "Yeah, I'm good."

Kevin saw Swampfire staring at Alex and teased, "We're okay too, Swampfire."

Gwen added, "He'll be gone for awhile."

Alex looked over at Swampfire, trying her hardest not to blush. Swampfire decided to take a chance as he transformed back to Ben. Everyone was surprised by this but none more so than Alex.

Ben introduced, "I'm Ben Tennyson. And I've never met anyone like you..."

Alex transformed back to herself, making Ben gasp in surprise.

She added, "I'm Alex Silverstein. And I've never met anyone like you either."

Gwen and Kevin walked over to Ron, whom was just chuckling up a storm.

Gwen asked, "So who are you?"

Ron answered, slightly chuckling, "I'm Ron Stoppable, Alex's cousin."

Kevin perked up at that and questioned, "Do you have powers like her?"

Ron shook his head as he explained, "Nah, I'm just a sidekick." He looked at Gwen and added, "And if I were a guessing man, you must be Ben's cousin."

Gwen raised an eyebrow and asked, "How'd you know?"

Ron shrugged honestly as he told her, "Just had that feeling."

Gwen stated, "Well, I am Gwen Tennyson." She gestured to Kevin and added, "This is Kevin Leven, Ben's best friend and my boyfriend."

Ron replied, "Wow, dating a hero. Just like me."

Alex heard this as she turned to Ron and pointed out, "I don't think Kim is gonna believe us when we tell her this, though."

Ron started to say, "No way. KP is never..." That's when his watch started to beep. He rolled up his sleeve as he asked, "Yes KP? What's the matter?"

Kim explained, _"Ron, Wade just got a hit on the site. Bellwood and Amity Park are being attacked by shadow like things."_

Ron told her, "Yeah, I know. Alex and I got caught up in the Bellwood attack."

Kim replied, _"Well, I'm here in Amity Park. And I just met Danny Phantom."_

Ron teased, "And I just met Ben 10 and the Princess Ace."

Kim groaned, _"I hate you..."_

Ron kept teasing, "No you don't."

* * *

In Amity Park, Kim hung up with Ron. Danny Fentom was with her, looking a bit concerned. The two had met already, impressing each other with their skills. Danny decided to let Kim in on his secret, having a bad feeling that Timmy was in trouble.

Danny asked, "Is everything okay?"

Kim answered, "Seems like my boyfriend got really lucky and met a few other heroes."

Danny groaned, "Aw, why is everyone getting lucky nowadays?"

Kim stated, "We need to get to Bellwood and re-group with Ron."

Danny shook his head and replied, "Better idea. I say we head to Dimmsdale."

Kim raised an eyebrow when she heard the worry in his voice and asked, "Family there?"

Samantha Mason nodded, making her and Tucker's presence known. They were also there, helping with the fight.

Sam explained, "Yeah, Danny has a cousin there."

Tucker added, "Kid is named Timmy Turner. Weird kid that talks to fish a lot but he's a good kid."

Kim turned to her Kimmunicator and asked, "Ron, did you hear that?"

Ron answered, _"Yeah but we are a bit farther away than you are. We'll meet you there but you be careful fighting those things, KP. I got a bad feeling."_

Kim stated, "At least we are both on the same page..." She hung up on Ron as she turned to Danny and asked, "So how do we get to Dimmsdale?"

* * *

Back in London, Nacey was having a nice lunch with Jorgen. The two of them were on a date. Nacey had told a joke and noticed that she was the only laughing. She saw Jorgen's worried face, instantly perking up.

She asked, "Jorgen, what's the matter?"

Jorgen snapped out of it as he answered, "Oh I'm sorry, Nance. I've been having bad feelings."

Nacey raised an eyebrow but before she could ask, the sky opened. The anti-fairies came out of the clouds, flying down towards the ground. People screamed in fear, starting to run from the strange things. Jorgen paled as he thought, _'No, they found me.'_ He grabbed Nacey's hand, making her drop the tea cup she had in her hand. She didn't protest, she just ran with him. The couple continued to run, ducking down an alleyway. The anti-fairies flew by them, attacking everyone in sight.

Nacey breathed, "What are those things...?"

Jorgen whispered, too low for her to hear, "Anti-fairies..." He turned to her and stated, "Listen, these things don't seem to play. We've got to get out of here."

Nacey nodded in agreement as she replied, "I'll follow you anywhere."

Jorgen smiled and responded, "Alright, let's run."

He took her hand, lacing their fingers. Nacey blushed as Jorgen started to run. She was right behind him as they ran into the main road. That's when they saw something that they weren't expecting. Another hoarde of anti-fairies. Waiting for them. Jorgen gulped down all of his fear, expecting that he would have to reveal his secret to protect Nacey. He was in love. The anti-fairies went straight towards them. Jorgen closed his eyes and started to focus. When he opened his eyes, he saw an unbelievable sight. He was being protected by a white shield, that Nacey was making.

She declared, "Stay away from my boyfriend!"

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Was finally able to update! Geese, that took me awhile. I had really bad writer's block... Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	13. Chapter 13

A.J. looked at Mabel, whom was just standing there. Chester looked at her then him before he shrugged. A.J. was about to say something but that's when Mabel was struck back by a bolt of green lightning. A.J. and Chester were instantly freed, seeing that Luigi and Amie had arrived. Luigi picked up the kids as Amie walked over to Mabel, picking up the evil witch.

She threatened, "You gonna mess with my brother's friends?! You are going to mess with me!"

Mabel blew a raspberry as she stated, "You think I'm scared by you? Please! I can out magic you any day, half blood." Amie got angry but pushed Mabel to the ground, using her magic to bind Mabel to the ground. Mabel struggled to get free. She hissed, "Hey, let me out of here!"

Amie pouted sarcastically and told her, "You see, I don't need to out magic you. I might be just a half blood but I know where my loyalty lies." She turned to Luigi and added, "I'll send the kids back to Dimmsdale. You get home to the Mushroom Kingdom."

Luigi asked, "What about you?"

Amie answered, "I'll take the long way."

Luigi nodded, closing his eyes. His entire body disappeared, vanishing back to Mushroom Kingdom. A.J. and Chester were beyond freaked at this point, looking at Amie. She just smiled at them, snapping her fingers. A.J. looked down at his body, seeing that it was glowing with a white light. The genius of Dimmsdale closed his eyes, bracing for anything. But when he awoke, he saw that he was back in Dimmsdale. And next to his pillow was a butterfly plush...

* * *

When Mike arrived at the motel, it was nearly dark. He got the information from the clerk on which room _"Dave"_ was staying.

"Thanks," Mike stated.

"May I ask who you are?" The clerk asked, curiously.

"Just his son," Mike answered, walking away.

Mike got to the room, hesitating for a minute. He knocked carefully, keeping his key in his pocket. A few seconds later, the door opened. And there was Dave. His skin was riddle with scars, his face was a scowl, and his eyes looked like they had died years ago. Dave saw Mike standing there, a bit surprised.

"Michael," he stated, a bit too musical for Mike's taste.

"Father," Mike replied, his accent completely British. That's when he saw something that he automatically wished he hadn't. His father's eyes were purple, just like his skin color. Mike felt like throwing up when he smelled his odor. "Oh God..."

The purple guy glared at Michael and replied, "Yeah, we were afraid that you would react like this, Michael Afton. We want that key."

Michael hissed, "What the hell are you talking about?! We?!"

The purple guy smirked darkly as he responded, "You may be able to hide yourself for the past fifteen years, due to your time in Juvie, but we know you Michael. You wanted to clear your family name. But with your last name, no one would touch you. No one would answer your questions. So you decided to hide yourself forever. Taking acting lessons to hide your accent and changing your last name legally. But you can't hide your heritage forever. You can't hide us forever."

Mike huffed, "Dad, why are you acting this way?!"

The purple guy commented, "We are reborn, dear Michael."

Mike got away from the purple guy, as fast as he could.

He stated, "Listen, I don't know what's going on with you, Dad. But you are starting to scare me!"

The purple guy hummed, "Well, good. We want you to be scared, Michael. Things are changing." He lunged at Mike and added, "Now give us that key!"

Mike closed his eyes, bracing for the worst. A gun shot rang out. Mike opened his eyes, seeing that a bullet punctured the purple guy's right shoulder. The purple guy wasn't bleeding but Mike was able to see something that he wished that he didn't. Metal. Mike nearly threw up, seeing Jeremy Fitzgerald standing there with a handgun. Jeremy was Mike's age. He had short and messy black hair with blue highlighted tips, blue eyes, wearing a black hoodie, a black undershirt with a silver skull on it, torn black jeans, a chain on his left side, and white running shoes.

Jeremy hissed, "Hey back off, Dave! That's my friend!"

Mike breathed, his British accent showing, "Jeremy!"

The purple guy turned to Jeremy and stated, "You stay out of this, Fitzgerald."

Jeremy replied, "Sorry, I can't do that Dave. Or should I call you William Afton?"

The purple guy responded, "We haven't been called that in years."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow and asked, "We?"

Mike got over to Jeremy as he answered, "No time to explain, let's get out of here!"

Jeremy nodded in agreement, firing two more shots. They missed but they were enough for Mike and Jeremy to get into Jeremy's Honda. Jeremy drove off as fast as he could, leaving tracks.

* * *

Back in London, Jorgen didn't know whether to be worried or in awe. Nacey Cortex - had magic. Pure white magic. Jorgen had a thousand questions but the one burning on his tongue came out first.

He asked, "What's the anti-fairies doing here?"

Nacey perked up at this as she repeated, "Anti-fairies?" That's when she got a good look at Jorgen. Jorgen was back to his fairy state. She paled, covering her mouth in surprise. She asked, "You are a fairy?"

Jorgen looked down as he saw what she did. He paled now, looking at her. He was about to explain when he saw something coming her way.

He yelped, "Look out!"

With that, Jorgen pushed Nacey out of the way. The two fell to the ground as an Anti-Jorgen smirked. He looked at them, going for them again. Nacey saw this, extending her hand.

She chanted, "Bella chime!" As she chanted that, a porthole appeared, sucking Anti-Jorgen into it. The porthole closed, Nacey getting to her feet rather quickly. She added, "I do hope Max doesn't mind me sending a few of these things to the Null Void."

Jorgen got to his feet as he asked, "What's the plan, Nance?"

Nacey answered, "Believe it or not, I don't have one..."

Jorgen groaned, "I had a feeling that you were going to say that..." Nacey grabbed his hand as she started to run from the anti-fairies. Jorgen asked, freaked, "This is your plan?!"

She explained, "We have to get to an empty alleyway and get to N. Sanity Isle. We have to warn my brother."

Jorgen couldn't believe what he was hearing. But he followed regardless. He wanted answers. And to the fact, he had laced his fingers with hers...

* * *

After a good long day of rest, Ford finally opened his eyes. He rubbed his eyes, the bedroom a big blur. He reached for his glasses, putting them on. He looked around for Stanley but all he saw was young Dipper.

He asked, "Dipper, wasn't it?"

Dipper was completely flustered as he answered, "W - well, yes. Grunkle Stan asked me to wake you and bring you to the kitchen for breakfast."

Ford was sitting up on the bed and teased, "Stanley cooks? Since when?"

Dipper chuckled nervously as he replied, "Yeah, well, he is a great cook."

Ford walked over to Dipper, who was now shaking in nerves. Ford couldn't help but chuckle. Stanley told him that Dipper was looking for him, since he was in love with Journal 3.

Ford asked, "So Dipper, tell me about this key that you and your sister have?"

Dipper took it out as he showed it to the author, "You mean this key?"

Ford took a good look at it. It looked like a completely normal key. Why would Bill want it?

Ford answered, "Yes, that's it." He knelled down to Dipper's eye level as he added, "I have a feeling that it is tied with the trouble beyond the portal, in one of the multi-dimensions."

Dipper perked up at that and asked, "So that means there is more dimensions than ours?"

Ford nodded as he answered, "Quite. Before Stanley saved me, I had joined a resistance that wants to take Bill Cipher down as bad as I do."

Dipper looked interested but before he could ask, Mabel came over to them.

She asked, "You two coming to breakfast or not?"

Ford teased, "Watch it, young lady, I have an extra finger for tickling."

Mabel shrieked playfully as her and Dipper ran for the kitchen. Ford was behind them, making tickling motions. Stan heard this from the kitchen and chuckled. Dipper and Mabel stopped running. They had noticed that Ford had stopped to catch his breath. They laughed, failing to notice that their key was glowing.

Stan called, "Ya gonna eat or not?"

Mabel hollored, "We're coming Grunkle Stan!"

Dipper chuckled, "Yeah, we can use the food."

Ford nodded in agreement as he teased, "Before I show you the rest of my Journals, like Journal 4."

Dipper squealed, running to the kitchen as fast as he could. Ford couldn't help a smile. After breakfast, Dipper was reading Journal 4 out aloud to Mabel. Stan and Ford were downstairs. Ford showed Stan all of his scars on his chest. Stan was shocked to silence. Ford pulled down his sweater. Before he knew it, Stan hugged him and started to cry. Ford returned it, holding Stan close, near tears himself. Not a word was spoken and there didn't need to be. Both brothers sobbed, letting the silence develop them.

* * *

Doc opened his eyes, looking around. He was in a completely empty space, on top of clouds.

"Hey, I see you made it, Doc." A voice stated.

Doc perked up, looking ahead. That's when he saw a man there. He had blonde hair, hazel eyes, wearing a security uniform from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He looked so familiar to Doc, though the inventor didn't know why.

"Do I know you?" Doc finally asked, walking over to the man.

"We met a long time ago." The man confirmed. "When the bite of 83 happened at Freddy's?"

Doc immediately perked up and questioned, "Joe? Joseph McHaels? What are you doing in my dream?"

Joe shrugged as he answered, "To hell if I know, Doc. The only thing I do know is things are starting to unravel. And they are unravelling fast..."

Doc asked, "Why are you concerned about that? Last I heard you were doing a job that didn't exactly guarantee your life."

Joe waved his hands in front of his chest and explained, "Whoa there Doc, I'm dead."

Doc immediately paled as he asked, "Then am I dead too?"

Joe shook his head and answered, "Nah, you were supposed to die the day Timmy lost his fairies in the original timeline." He paused and then rambled, "But you would die when he would be 21 in the never grown up universe..."

Doc rubbed his temples as he interrupted, "Joe, back on the task at hand. What's going on?"

Joe snapped his fingers and replied, "Oh yeah, your sister sent me."

Doc's eyes widen in shock and breathed, "Estelle sent you to my dream?"

Joe nodded as he added, "Yeah, to get a message to Timmy and my little girl, Izzy. You have to warn them that William Afton is one seriously crazy kid murderer. And with Ennard in him now...well..."

Doc noticed that Joe stopped in mid-sentence, as the blonde looked down through the clouds. Doc perked up, looking down too. That's when he saw something that he wasn't expecting. It was the mysterious tenth dimension. Joe seemed to have paled, grabbing Doc's attention.

He asked, "Joe, what's wrong?"

Joe answered, "Crap, they are coming... Anti-Timothy is really calling in the big guns, ain't he...?"

Doc questioned, seeing Joe pacing around, "Who?! Who are the hell are they?!"

Joe told him, "The Evil Twins! If they are coming, they can lead Anti-Timothy straight to Camille's keys. One of which Michael Afton has!"

Doc stated, "Then let me go to Dimmsdale and warn Timmy."

Joe nodded as he replied, "I agree. I can't let this happen. No way! Phone Guy ain't going down yet."

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: We aren't going down yet either folks! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
